Were Changes Come from a Bite
by mishy-mo
Summary: House is walking home and is attacked by what he thinks is a large dog which leads to some strange changes in the doctor and his life a PPTH. Go on, just try it. HouseCameron Werewolf!Fantasy!Horror! Language and Sexual themes. LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

House grumbled and shifted the weight of his rucksack across his shoulder.

He was walking home.

It had started out like a good idea, a way to clear his head after loosing his latest patient and clean another stinging wound from Cameron's new found attitude.

It's only 2 miles right?

After walking for five minutes the heavens opened and a freak storm poured over him and soaked him to the bone.

He was wet.

A tang of pain shot up his thigh and he reached for his trusty Vicodin.

He popped the cap and the plastic vial slipped from his wet fingers.

White drops of chemical bliss swam in a dark river at the side of the road and lost forever down a drain.

He was wet. He was in pain.

The darkness that had once offered him comfort had lifted.

The rain and the storm passed and a full moon shone down on the small park he'd taken a short cut through.

A swift wind swept across the desolate ground; rustling the trees and causing a lone swing to begin creaking ominously. The wind chilled his sodden body.

He was wet. He was in pain. He was cold.

He trudged onward along the thin winding path.

Somewhere in the distance someone screamed.

House sighed and continued walking.

Rough neighbourhood.

He was wet, in pain and cold walking through a rough neighbourhood.

This night could not get any worse.

Little did he know that the person who screamed was now dead and their attacker's senses were now trained on his awkward progress through the park.

Eyes that were both luminous and dark at the same time followed the movements of its prey.

It was over in the smallest of instances.

Bound.

Snarl.

Pounce.

Bite.

Groan.

Leap.

Thwack.

Whimper.

Flee.

"Crap." House groaned cradling his left arm to his chest.

Crimson liquid poured from the wound, seeping through his fingers and dripping on to the path in front of him that was already stained with his blood.

So much of it, trickling along the path through the groves between the bricks, glistening in the silvery pale light of the moon.

Darkness swept over him.

His wet, pained, cold body fell unconscious and still to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

House woke up screaming.

Pure noise attacked his ears and shouted in his mind causing pain he'd never imagined he could bear.

So loud his entire body seemed to vibrate with the magnitude of it and his screams were drowned to a mere whisper in comparison.

He pressed his hands to his ears in attempt to muffle the sound, instead the noise became louder.

But with it a pattern, a fast paced rhythm.

The beat of his heart.

Even that was too painstakingly loud to bear.

He screamed louder than before.

Tears were practically pouring down his cheeks at the pain the noise brought.

By the time he screamed the breath from him everything seemed to still.

He could still hear the thrum of his blood but it was now a bearable low tone.

Almost comforting.

Staring up into the pink morning sky he tentatively moved his hands from his ears.

He could hear everything.

The hum of engines on the other side of the trees, the rustle of birds and rabbits and the breathing of some homeless person who was standing a just a few feet away.

Focusing, House could pick out the thrum of their fast beating heart.

House frowned wondering what the hell happened to him.

"Mista, you alrigh'?" the man asked drawing tentatively closer.

House sat up and shook his head vigorously to shake off the sound of the man's heart.

It faded like all the other sounds and something close to what he would call normal hearing returned.

"Mista?" he asked in a lazy tongue as if he weren't used to conversing.

Or at least conversing with something that would talk back.

"I'm fine." House answered in a deep rough voice.

"But cho was screaming, holding ya head and cho got red on."

The man pointed at his chest.

House glanced down to find he was covered in blood.

Nervously he pulled back the left cuff of his jacket.

"He got red on. Red. Red, stop." the man muttered in the background.

There were at least 14 pink marks in the shape of a circle on his forearm and it was bruised black and blue; no gaping wound large enough to cause the amount of blood his clothes were steeped in.

But it felt achingly stiff.

As if it had been broken several weeks ago and was now just barely healed.

What the hell happened last night?

"What cho looking at ya arm fore?" he said curiously. He leaned ever so slightly closer, not moving his feet, as if fearful of him or the blood he sat in.

"I... uh..." House stuttered brushing his fingers across 'healed' flesh.

"Cho need a docta?"

House laughed almost mercilessly.

"No, I don't need a doctor." he said with a wan smile.

"Okay mista. Mista say he don't need a docta."

The man turned from him and began shuffling away down the path.

House glanced around to see that his cane had split into three pieces, shards of wood stuck in the coagulated and sticky pool of blood that surrounded him.

His bag was at his side apparently undisturbed, its contents jingling reassuringly as he picked it up.

"Mista say he fine. But his eyes. Oh his eyes."

"Wait!" House called pulling himself slowly and carefully to stand, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

House hobbled toward him.

It hurt less than it should have done. He had no cane for support and he hadn't had any Vicodin since before the 'attack'.

But it still hurt so much that he wished he had his pills and cane, it slowed his progress considerably.

"Mista?" the man said timidly as he turned.

For a second House thought he could sense his fear as if it was a tangible thing but the feeling was gone just as soon.

"What's wrong with my eyes?"

"Dark and light, like the sky at night with the moon so bright." he said almost in a trance.

But when it faded terror shone in his eyes.

House could faintly hear his heart rate double.

"Can I go now, mista?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes, thank you."

What the hell had happened last night?

The first thing he had to do was get changed before the police picked him up for looking like a psycho killer, even though he was covered in his own blood not someone else's.

They'd never believe him without a wound to prove it.

He reached into his bag and pulled out his cell.

The screen shone brightly up at him signalling that it was almost 6am.

" Wilson." House said as soon as the ringing stopped.

"House?" Wilson answered slightly groggily. "What the hell are you doing up at this hour?"

"I need you to pick me up."

"Okay, I'll pick you up for work when..."

"No, now. I'm at the north entrance of King's Park."

"What are you...?"

"Just come get me." House said in an exhausted tone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jesus. House, what the hell happened?" Wilson said as he took in House's blood soaked frame as he slipped into the passenger seat.

Wilson was suddenly thankful for the wipe-down leather interior of his car.

"I was attacked last night. An animal bit me." House replied evenly, feeling his heart beat faster as annoyance spread through him at Wilson's questioning.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"No, I'm fine." House said in a short tone.

"But all that blood, is it your's?"

"Yes and I'm fine." House said through gritted teeth, his frustration and anger building.

"But..."

"Yes there's a lot of blood." House snapped, "There was even more on the ground. I passed out from blood loss and yet I still woke up this morning with the hangover from hell and nothing but a badly bruised arm to show for it. I don't know what the hell happened, what bit me or why I'm still alive but I do know that I don't want to talk about it."

House looked and sounded utterly furious.

Animosity poured from his body it harsh waves, pure venom laced in his rough deep voice.

The rest of the car ride passed in silence.

"House." Wilson said quietly.

"What?!"

"Do you... err... do you want me to wait for you?" Wilson stuttered nervously.

House took a deep breath and sighed, willing the anger from his body.

"No. Thanks for picking me up and... and I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Do you think you could tell me what happened later?"

House felt a rage surge through him, but with some effort he pushed it back down.

"Maybe."

House could tell his friend had more questions. But House was far too tired and his wounds (emotionally at least) were too fresh.


	4. Chapter 4

_It was so dark. _

_But in the darkness he could see a silvery outline to large shadowy figures moving slowly through a forest of black and white trees. _

_Prey. _

_Their sounds. _

_Their scents. _

_His hunger. _

_Their every move and thought beckoning him ever closer. _

_Calling to him like a sirens song. _

_He pounced. _

_There was an almighty roar. _

House woke up in a cold sweat, his heart beating frantically in his chest and his eyes wide and delirious.

The strange dream was fading from his mind but it left him just as shaken as the attack last night.

Glancing down at his arm he could see it had turned a sickly yellow and the bite marks had faded to small white scars.

He stared at the marks wishing they could provide him with answers but there were none.

All through his vast knowledge he trawled desperate for an explanation.

There was nothing.

Glancing at the clock one question was answered; it was almost noon and he had slept for five hours.

Time for work.

Sighing he pulled himself to stand both unsurprised and shocked to find that his right leg was holding his weight with bearable protest.

He showered and donned fresh cloths finding that they seemed to sit differently on his body.

Thinking nothing of it he picked out his second favourite cane and called a cab.


	5. Chapter 5

THIS IS A BRAND NEW STORY!

DON'T READ UNLESS YOU'RE SURE YOU'VE READ THE FIRST FOUR CHAPTERS!

Enjoy! ;-)

* * *

He was five feet from the entrance of the hospital when it hit him. 

The smell of hospital disinfectant was so consumingly nauseating he knew he would have thrown up right there and then were his stomach not completely empty.

But as he breathed deeply attempting to calm his churning stomach new scents filled his lungs.

So many, so varied.

Some he knew he'd never be able to name, some he'd never smelled before.

They drove him crazy, made him want to weep, twisted his stomach, filled his heart, stirred his hunger and made his skin tingle.

He moved slowly over the threshold.

"House."

Coffee and musky perfume drew forward.

"Cuddy." House answered in a low gruff voice.

There was a sudden burst of a new though almost familiar scent before it faded into the ether.

Detecting a flash of arousal in her eyes he knew what it was.

Interesting.

" Wilson said you were attacked last night."

"I was." he replied still a little distractedly.

He needed more.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

Cuddy frowned with concern so strong that House could easily sense it.

"Are you okay? You didn't need to come in today."

"I'm fine. A couple of shots, alcoholic and medicinal, some good food and I'll be right as rain. I'll only be here and hour or so." he said distractedly, his mind cataloguing new sensory information.

"House?"

He filled his lungs once more.

There it was. The most delicious scent ever to assault his senses; it was like Christmas morning.

"Fantastic." he murmured to himself.

Cuddy's frown deepened.

"I'll see you later." he said heading toward the elevators, tracking that succulent scent, almost forgetting to use his cane.

He hit every button on the panel.

First floor, nothing.

Second floor, nothing.

Third floor... bingo.

House was a little surprised that the scent brought him to his own department.

Stepping into the conference room he thought he'd slipped into the seventh heaven.

His whole body was tingling entirely pleasurably from head to toe as his eyes fell on Allison Cameron.

He could feel his heart beating out of his chest.

His eyes wide trying to drink in every detail.

She stood with her back to him as she prepared coffee, the unique scent he now knew was hers mixing wonderfully with the ground roast.

He had to get closer.

The sirens song was calling.

All his self-restraint and logical thought fell away.

This was pure instinct.

He lowered his rucksack and cane gently to the ground.

His sneakers pressed silently into the carpet as he drew closer to his target.

He came to a stop with no more than two inches between his chest and her back, glad that his presence had yet to be noticed.

Eyes closed he basked in her warmth and her heady aroma.

A strange peace he had never thought would be obtainable given the events of the last 24 hours swept over him.

Then she tensed.

He growled and pressed his body to hers, his arms wrapping possessively around her waist.

The peace was gone and something far darker took its place.

He wanted her; body and soul.

And she would give it to him willingly.

Pressing his face to her exposed neck he breathed deeply, felt her pulse thrum beneath his lips and heard heart beat faster and louder than his own.

A fresh more arousing scent emanated from her stirring a fire in his belly and spurning him further.

He wanted to taste her.

He needed to devour her.

He scraped his teeth and tongue experimentally across her skin, a delicious sample that made his body shiver.

Her moan shook through his entire body.

His skin tingled as if a thick blanket were being wrapped around him.

He could feel saliva pooling in his mouth.

Staring at her neck he parted his jaws in preparation and anticipation.

He didn't bite, he couldn't.

An anguished roar echoed through the room as House crashed to the floor cradling his head.

His retinas felt as though they were burning hotter than the surface of the sun, even with his eyelids screwed shut and the heals of his hands pressed to his eyes it felt as though he was looking directly at the sun in the middle of the day.

He screamed; the sound bouncing off the walls and back to his overly sensitive ears doubling the amount of pain he was in.

Groaning softly he curled into himself waiting, praying for whatever this was to pass.

A shrieking sound reached his pained ears, but the light dimmed.

Something deliciously cool was pressed to his head as the warmth of another body sat next to him.

The scent of Cameron washed over him and soothed his troubled soul.

"Vicodin?" her voice sounded in the lowest tone she could muster.

He nodded his head, the whole world seeming to spin with the movement.

She left. And with that the pain seemed to grow exponentially, his entire body shaking from head to toe, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Her lingering scent offered him a little comfort.

When her warmth returned the pain dwindled, he felt his head being lifted onto something soft and warm and comforting.

A bitter pill passed his lips before he suckled cool water from a plastic straw.

Pain diminished further though he continued to weep.

What had he almost done?

With desire and foreboding he realised that his head rested on her warm thigh, her soft delicate hands cradling his head.

Even now with the pain nothing more than a memory and some sense of logic returning to his mind the taste of her lingered on his tongue and stirred him.

It would be all too easy for him to press her to the ground and crawl up her body.

Tasting.

Taking.

Devouring.

He pulled himself from her, backing away until his back rested against the wall, his breathing laboured and deep.

Opening his eyes for the first time in what felt like hours they fell on the most glorious sight.

Cast in a silvery ethereal glow was Allison Cameron with love and concern glistening in her eyes.

She was so beautiful.

His heart jumped and ached at the sight.

Every loving and caring thought he had for the woman before him flashed through his mind.

The mere idea of wishing her harm, causing her physical harm made a cold vice wrap around his heart.

He could see her worry, feel her love, taste her skin, hear her heart and breathe her scent.

And whilst his heart ached for her, a strange hunger grew in his belly.

"House?" she asked gently, making to move towards him.

"Get out." he whispered.

He had to get her away from him.

He was dangerous.

He was deadly.

"What?"

"GET OUT!" he roared.

Her love and concern faded, fear reached out to him instead.

She was gone from the room moments later, leaving him alone with his thoughts as the sounds of her heart beat and the slither of silent tears faded down the hallway.

Dear god, what the hell was wrong with him.


	6. Chapter 6

"House?" Wilson asked tentatively as he pushed into the conference room.

"Here." House called out quietly, he could feel Wilson's apprehension as he drew closer.

House was still on the floor his knees drawn up to his chest.

He kept his eyes on the ground, afraid that he might want to... want to bite him too.

"Something's wrong with me." House muttered.

"Tell me something I don't know." Wilson replied with a chuckle.

" Wilson, I'm serious. That bite... I..."

"What?" he replied in a concerned tone, drawing further into the room

"I don't know. I mean, I really don't know. My whole body feels like something is crawling through it. I feel like I'm changing."

"House..." he started.

"Look! Look at my arm! It was bleeding and broken last night, black and blue this morning now it feels as strong as it did in my twenties. My leg barely hurts, it just feels stiff. I've had one Vicodin in the last 20 hours and I don't feel pain. I don't even feel withdrawal."

"How are you changing?" Wilson asked anxiously.

House sighed if he was going to tell some one it might as well be Wilson.

And he needed help.

He met his friend eyes for the first time in their conversation.

"I can hear your heart beat. I could count every hair in your head from here. I can sense your fear."

Wilson gulped audibly.

It was no longer fear stretched out from Wilson but an emotion he couldn't quite name.

"No wait..." House continued with a slight frown and staring up at his friend, "That's different. Wilson?"

"How big was the thing that bit you?" Wilson asked slightly shakily.

"Pretty big. Why?"

"I think... I think it might have been a werewolf."

House raised his eyebrows and stared at his friend as if he were a mad man.

"You have got to be kidding me. A werewolf?" House said sceptically, "This isn't Hollywood Wilson, its real life."

"It is real life. Werewolves are as real as me and especially you."

House frowned.

I did make some sort of twisted sense.

"How do you know they're real?" House asked curiously.

"My uncle." Wilson said sadly, "He was bitten six years ago."

"Great, you have an uncle for a werewolf and now your best friend's one too." House said only semi-sarcastically.

For some reason this werewolf theory seemed viable.

Suddenly Wilson's fear and anxiousness returned tenfold.

"Have you bitten anyone yet?"

"No. But I..." House said dropping his gaze.

"What?" Wilson asked franticly.

"I almost..." House began mumbling and the only discernable word was "Cameron."

The fear dissipated and was replaced with mirth.

Wilson chuckled.

"It's not funny!" House exclaimed.

"Yes it is and I'll tell you why. You're different now; you'll find it hard not to act on your instincts. Werewolves are driven by baser instincts with sex being one of the most basic."

"It's not funny!" House could feel anger seeping through him like a poison but his confusion and worry was too strong to let it consume him, "You should have seen me, I couldn't control myself. I could hear her every breath and heartbeat. I could feel everything. I followed her scent from the hospital lobby for crying out loud! My skin was crawling and I had my mouth open ready to bite. The only reason I didn't was because my eyes suddenly felt as though they were on fire."

"That's your eyes adjusting to the changes. All your senses and your ability to heal just got a big boost." Wilson said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I felt sick with all those hospital smells as I walked into the lobby, then I caught her scent." House sighed almost contently at the memory of the peace that swept over him, "Well, thank god that re-booting happened when it did or we'd have a body to deal with."

"Not only that, but there'd be no chance for you to reverse this."

"I can reverse this?!" House said pulling himself to his feet his eyes wide and desperate.

"As long as you haven't tasted human blood."

"What do I have to do?" House begged.

"You have to find the werewolf that bit you and kill them."

"If only everything was that simple" House said sarcastically.

"House you have to do this. If you don't you'll be a werewolf, not just at the full moon but all the time. You can change at any moment. When you felt your skin crawling when you almost bit Cameron you had probably just started changing." Wilson took a deep breath, "If you don't stop this innocent people will die."

"Okay, okay. I'll do it. Did it work for your uncle?"

"Er no. He killed someone on his first night. He committed suicide the next day."

"Sorry Wilson." House said solemnly before the repercussions of the statement hit home, "Werewolves can die?"

"Yeah, you're not immortal, as much as Hollywood would have you believe but you will be damn hard to kill. My uncle programmed a crematorium furnace to burn his body seconds after he put a shot gun to his head."

"A silver bullet?" House ventured.

"That's a lot of crap too." Wilson said almost venomously, "Silver might make you feel a little sick but it won't kill you. Werewolves were stopped with huge bullets and then they were chopped up and burned before they could recover."

"Be careful, that's my kin you're talking about." House joked. "So, how am I supposed to find this guy?"

"Head back to where you were bitten and wait for him or try and catch a scent."

"I'm not a sniffer dog." House protested.

"No. You're much better than that. And don't go using your powers for evil building up a cache of drugs that you don't need."

"Oh now there's an idea." He said with a joking smile. "So, how do I make it through the day without taking a bite out of anyone?"

"You mean Cameron?" Wilson said with a grin.

"Keep that up and I'll bite you instead." House joked.

There was a sudden flash of fear in Wilson's eyes.

House smiled softly trying to soothe his friend's worries.

"I'm just kidding, Wilson. I'd never... not on purpose. Plus I don't find you at all attractive."

He'd never tell Wilson that there was an interesting temptingly tasty tang to his scent.

"Good. Well as for the biting thing you need to eat, preferably a lot of meat and as often as possible. That should keep your hunger at bay for now. And I assume since you're now adjusted to your new were-senses you should able to control yourself around Cameron. Or at least as much as normal."

House rolled his eyes.

"You're barking up the wrong tree, Jimmy."

"I don't bark. Though you might later on tonight. You'll need to eat as much as you can before the moon rises, you should be a little more objective on a full stomach."

"Great." He picked up his cane and following Wilson from the room. "Then all I have to do is kill the guy that bit me."


	7. Chapter 7

They were walking down the hallway when House suddenly stopped.

"Not that way." House said in a shaky voice, his breathing slightly laboured.

"Why?"

"Cameron." House said in a painful voice.

At the mere mention of this word Wilson gripped House hard by the arm and pulled him quickly in the opposite direction.

Even with his calmed were-senses, as Wilson had called them, the pull towards her, the need to see her, touch her, taste her was almost too much to resist. He hoped with every fibre of his being that the feeling would calm with food in his stomach.

His stomach growled in protest as they entered they entered the elevator.

It was inevitable.

Ever since Cameron's scent had filled his nostrils once more he could feel an almost insatiable hunger building.

"Have you eaten anything?" Wilson asked slightly worriedly.

"Not since last night." House groaned.

"House!" Wilson exclaimed.

"Well sorry!" House replied in a sing-song voice doing nothing to conceal his anger, "It's not as if I knew I'd be putting people at risk by not stuffing my face."

House pressed his left hand to his stomach as it growled once more. From his own lips came a sound that mirrored that gurgle only far louder.

"Come on were almost there." Wilson said encouragingly as the emerged on to the right floor.

House could feel Wilson's trepidation and fear at the sound of his growls.

House's own fears grew as he could so easily imagine pinning Wilson to the wall and biting into his neck.

By the time they reached the cash register of the cafeteria House was chewing ungracefully on a rare steak with three more waiting on his plate with an unhealthy portion of fries on the side.

Wilson had to admit that it was an entirely grotesque sight, the lightly browned meat dangling from House's lips and dripping blood on to his plate.

House on the other hand was in heaven, he'd never tasted meat so good!

But even so, the taste of Cameron lingered in his mind. That divine sample was beyond compare of anything that had passed his lips. He shivered and shook the thought from his head as he picked up his tray, the slab of meat still hanging from his mouth, and moved to a table at the back of the room with Wilson hot on his heals.

"Enjoying that?" Wilson asked with a disgusted look on his face, suddenly losing his appetite for his salad.

"Like you wouldn't believe." House said almost happily.

Half way through his third steak House stopped and dropped the meat into the bloody pool on his plate.

"What?"

"Here comes my real test." House said picking up a napkin and wiping the blood from his fingers and chin.

Wilson looked up just in time to see Cameron step over the threshold on the other side of the room.

"How did you...?"

"Her scent has been getting stronger since I started steak number three." House voice was rough and monotonous.

Wilson turned to his friend almost shocked at the change that had come over him.

House's eyes were dark and focused as they followed Cameron's progress through the maze of tables towards them.

Wilson could see that House's breathing was fast.

The aura of concentration and pained restraint poured off him in waves.

"Are you going to be okay?" Wilson asked quietly.

"I don't know." he whispered a frown marring his features.

"Hi Wilson." Cameron said softly as she approached the table and came to a stop.

"House." she sighed slightly in ambiguous tone. "Cuddy want's you to take a look at a new case that's coming in tomorrow."

" Wilson you pretend to be me. Cameron..." Even just saying her name caused his heart rate to spike, "... sit and tell Wilson the details while I finish my steak."

He ripped his eyes from her as thoughts of leaping over the table to pin her to the ground beneath him assaulted his mind.

House picked up his yet unused knife and fork and began to finish his steak and fries, taking large mouthfuls and swallowing them almost whole in attempt to drive his hunger away faster and for longer.

Her voice washed over him like fine music, he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck bristling in her presence.

He was finally full.

"House." she said exasperatedly.

"What?" He answered slightly confused.

"I asked you what do you think?"

"Sorry...I er..."

"You weren't listening." she sighed.

She snapped the file shut and stood.

"I'll just leave this on you desk for when you're not to busy day dreaming or something else similarly important." she scoffed before turning from the table and marching out of the room.

House's eyes followed her to the door.

"What exactly happened when you almost bit her?" Wilson asked in an entirely confused tone.


	8. Chapter 8

House's eyes rested on the still swinging doors of the cafeteria.

Dropping his knife and fork he lifted a few fries to his mouth, pocketed Wilson's untouched bag of chips and stood with all intention of following her.

"House..." Wilson started.

"I'll be fine." House said quietly, "_She_ will be fine." He answered Wilson's silent question then half jogged, half fake hobbled from the cafeteria.

"Cameron!" he called drawing closer to her.

"No, House." she said in a low ferocious tone.

Her anger called to him.

And he followed like a loyal puppy.

"Look Cameron I'm sorry."

She turned around, eyes blazing.

"What for, not kissing me or telling me to get out when I was helping you?"

"Which are you most mad at?"

Cameron emanated frustration and it was far too delicious for him to ignore.

As she began to stomp away from him he gripped her arm and spun her toward him.

By the time his cane clattered loudly to the floor his tongue past her lips and exploring her mouth with a devouring passion, a hand on her jaw encouraging her mouth to stay open to his assault and an arm wrapped around her waist pressing her small body to his.

He was vaguely aware of every member of staff in the busy hallway coming to a halt.

But all he could concentrate on was her.

The warmth of her body.

The scent of her emotions.

The sound of her heartbeat.

The taste of her.

The vibrations of her soft inaudible whimpers.

As she kissed back he felt a strangely familiar and pleasurable stirring in his gut.

Followed by a far more frightening one despite his stomach's fullness.

He pulled back abruptly and rested his forehead against hers, eyes still closed trying desperately to dissolve the fleeting fantasies of devouring the woman in his arms who ensnared and captivated all his senses.

He thought it strange how she could soothe the beast in him one moment and draw it out in all its ferocity the next.

A few breaths later and the beast was slumbering peacefully once more.

The hallway was still, all eyes on the heavily breathing pair.

Eyes still closed, he whispered lies to save her from the awful truth.

"I didn't kiss you because I got the worst migraine I've ever had, worse than that one I gave myself. And I told you to get out because I didn't... I didn't want you to see me like that."

He could feel and sense her tentativeness as she pressed her lips softly to his.

It took all his restraint to let her drive the kiss. Her lips moved softly against his encouraging him to do the same as the hands that once gripped his arms slid up around his neck and pressed his lips harder against hers.

The beast in him purred appreciatively and curled around his heart.

House pulled back when he began to hear people whisper around them.

"Come on," he said picked up his cane and taking her hand in his.

He'd never been one for hand holding but felt as though he needed it. That he needed this connection to someone.

And who better.

Especially when her hand fit so well in his.

They made their way quickly to the conference room unable to stop their lips from colliding once more for the duration of the elevator ride, but whilst they walked down the halls hand in hand he could feel her mind whirring; doubts, worries and apprehension seeping through her.

He let go of her hand when they entered the still darkened conference room.

House picked up his bag and promptly unzipped it to check everything was still in there before closing it and tossing it over his shoulder.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, my head still hurts like hell, I need to go home and lie down."

_I need to go home and eat as much as I can so I don't kill some innocent under the full moon. _

At his words there was a flash of that arousing scent that made his eyes burn the first time it filled his nostrils.

He closed his eyes, almost wishing he'd managed to force another steak down his throat.

Then that alluring scent was gone, concern now in its place.

"House..." she said stepping up to him and pressing a cool hand to his forehead.

He gripped her wrist and pulled her hand gently from his skin.

"I'm okay. Really."

He leaned in and kissed her almost sweetly.

"What's got into you?" Cameron asked, sceptical of House's suddenly affectionate behaviour.

House sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." she replied.

Her worry and concern almost brought the secret from him but he held his tongue.

"I can't." he said regretfully, hating the look of disappointment in her eyes, "But believe me I'm not doing anything I haven't wanted to do for a long time. A very long time."

"Okay." she said confused but trusting.

Entirely trusting.

And he could feel it.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he said before pressing his lips to hers once more, desperate for another hit of that divine taste.


	9. Chapter 9

He sighed when he stepped into his apartment.

His cane swung from the shoulder strap of his back pack, his hands grappling with bags of groceries and his keys.

He felt no pain whatsoever as he stepped forward with his right leg, though it still felt considerably weaker than his left.

Kicking the door shut behind him, he moved to the kitchen and proceeded to empty the bags out on to the counter.

Unable to decide what purchase to eat first, he moved down the hall thankful that he hadn't adopted a dog's hatred of baths.

He removed his clothes, tossing them into the laundry basket and moved to turn on the shower.

But catching sight of his body in the mirror he stopped.

He had never really been ignorant of exercise but suddenly every muscle on his body had tone and definition; a kind of understated power.

Leaning closer he noticed that the hair on his head was thicker than it had been in ten years.

The circles around his eyes now almost non-existent.

Glancing a little further down he noticed that the scar from the bullet that went through his neck had shrunk and faded.

The same could be said for the scar on the abdomen and on his thigh.

What would happen if he did find the guy that bit him? Would his leg go back to the way it was? Would he be in pain again?

Would it be so bad to be a werewolf as long as he wasn't in pain?

Perhaps this had been the answer he'd be searching for. Maybe that werewolf had done him a favour.

But then he thought of his actions that afternoon.

His desires.

He couldn't risk hurting the people he cared for the most.

This had to end.

Tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

He sat on a bench in the park staring out into what he knew was darkness.

But it didn't look like it to him.

To him it seemed as though the sun had stopped just a few moments before setting, casting everything into a cool silvery glow.

He could pick out every leaf and twig on every tree.

The flutter of every bird's feathers.

The twitch of every rabbit's ears.

He sighed and picked imaginary fluff from the old pair of jeans he wore.

An old t-shirt fit snugly on his freshly toned body.

He felt cold as the night air whipped around his still form.

He hadn't bothered to wear a jacket for fear that it would get ripped to shreds and lost in the bushes. He wore old clothes that he would have thrown out anyway but only because he knew he would be picked up by the police for walking around naked before he reached the park and the fact that there was still and inkling of doubt in his mind.

He had to see it, had to feel it to believe in monsters.

He glanced at an old cheap watch, 10.18pm.

4 minutes to go.

House had checked the time that the moon was due to rise on the internet and timed his arrival accordingly.

He sighed knowing that if he didn't find him tonight that he'd have to go through all of this again the next night.

He breathed in deeply testing the air for scents that didn't belong.

Nothing but the trees, the earthy ground and the foul smell of rabbit droppings.

Sighing he tilled his head back and stared up and the starry sky.

His breath caught.

He'd never seen the stars shine so brightly.

It was truly overwhelmingly beautiful.

Closing his eyes his thoughts drifted to a similarly beautiful sight; Cameron and how wonderful she felt in his arms that afternoon.

He could even imagine her scent tickling at his nose.

He breathed deeply.

"No," he whispered, his eyes snapping open and his every muscle tensing.

He wasn't imagining it.

She was here.

Her scent drew closer and the sound of her footfalls reached his ears.

A hunger stirred in his gut.

He had to get far away and fast.

God knows what he'd do when he changed.

He ran as hard as his weaker right leg would allow, which was pretty damn fast.

He reached the last line of trees in the park, he scent barely still reaching him.

Then it swept over him.

The feeling of pure energy pouring into his body.

The sensitivity of every sense tripled.

He could almost feel the Earth turning beneath his feet it was that sensitive.

His whole body seemed to shiver.

He pressed his hands to a tree to keep upright.

Then Cameron's scent washed over him once more like a thick perfume.

His stomach lurched.

His skin crawled.

"No!" he growled.

But he couldn't stop it.

A strange warm sensation swept over him.

Staring at his hands he saw his long, piano playing fingers grow longer and curl gruesomely, his nails lengthening and growing into the bark of the tree.

The warmth grew hotter and moved like fire through his veins.

He cried out entirely shocked to hear it reach his ears as an anguished howl.

His skull cracked in a sickeningly loud dull tone as it changed shape, growing longer and wider.

Every bone in his body seemed to crack and grow.

His skin crawling with the thick grey/black fur that sprouted across every inch.

His new snout breathed in the air and his ears pressed flat against his head.

His back was hunched slightly but even so he was far taller than his once normal height.

His entire perspective was different.

Dragging down his fur covered hands he left ten long wide scratches deep in the bark as he dropped to all fours.

He breathed deeply and howled the air back into the night.

The beast wanted Cameron as its first victim.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is the horror part.

House's werewolf form thrashed around the small clearing for several minutes, every scrap of clothing tossed from his fur covered form.

The inner conflict between House and the beast stopped them from moving any closer or further away.

But even so, logical thought was slowly losing, the beast growing stronger with each moment under the silvery light of the moon and House's influence being forced out and his mind exhausted.

The scent was growing stronger, swilling though House's mind like a thick fog.

They could taste her in the air.

Her love.

House could sense her thoughts were dwelling on their kisses that afternoon.

It drew the beast closer and pushed House further away.

Then the hunger in his stomach roared.

No! House shouted the beast's mouth howling his protest.

But then there was suddenly another scent in the air.

And two strong emotions.

Want.

Fear.

Without a second thought House's werewolf form bounded silently through the thin wood.

He paused momentarily as they stepped onto the unlit grassy clearing where he was bitten.

Cameron had been wrestled to the ground by a man in dark clothing, a knife at her throat glinting in the moonlight.

Anger raged in House and the wolf.

_She's mine, _their thoughts voiced unanimously for entirely different reasons.

Bounding silently across the grass they reached her as their illuminated eyes saw the man reach for Cameron's pants.

Inadvertently this made the wolf growl loudly alerting the man to his presence causing him to raise the knife in defence.

The blade pierced his left shoulder as the wolf pounced on him causing them both to roll away from a shocked and startled Cameron.

The fight between man and beast was short lived.

He slashed the knife at his arms and chest drawing three deep bloody lines through his thick grey/black fur.

The beast roared at each strike and knocked the weapon from the attacker's hand.

The man screamed.

Claws ripped at the man's throat until his screams were silent, reduced to nothing more than pained gurgles.

Bloodied claws dug into the now silent man's chest and dragged him to the undergrowth.

The beast ripped him open and feasted.

The attacker's eyes were still seeing and alive as the wolf chewed his twitching heart just inches from his face.

His eyes never saw again.

Coated in blood; some his, most not the wolf prowled back to the grassy clearing before his second stunned victim could get away.

Cameron sat on the grass still clearly in shock.

The wolf moved quickly pouncing and pinning her to the ground before she even knew what was happening.

It stood over her and growled, the scent of his rancid breath causing her to grimace.

Her scent however had rarely smelled sweeter to those newly formed senses.

House was screaming inside.

The wolf's growls were constant from the inner turmoil.

They both watched as a bead of blood dripped from where the blade had nicked her skin.

House's resolve disappeared for the smallest of instances.

The beast's head lowered to her neck, his long rasping tongue darting out to absorb the succulent crimson drop.

But all House could focus on was the taste of her skin that reminded him of the kisses they'd shared.

NO! House shouted in the mind of the beast.

The beast lifted its head to the heavens and roared louder than ever before bounding off into the darkness, slinking from shadow to shadow.


	12. Chapter 12

A kitten mewed pathetically and pawed at the thick blood-matted hair atop her new chosen master's head.

It was still dark.

The glow of the street lights barely reached down the long alley to where the master lay, but there was little need for light through the kitten's eyes.

Master wouldn't wake up.

The kitten trundled to the end of the alley and out on to the road.

Sitting.

Waiting.

Bright white lights stopped two feet away from the fearless kitten.

Blue and red lights flashed atop the car.

A human stepped out and stared down at the kitten expectantly.

She stared up and swished her tail in a contemplative manner.

The human reached down.

The kitten backed off a few feet before sitting and swishing her tail once more.

This process was repeated several times until the human chased her down the dark alley.

She bounded to her master and curled around the cold hand lying far out from his body.

"MRAOW!" she called.

A beam of bright light swept toward the sound.

"Oh my god!"


	13. Chapter 13

House woke to find himself lying on cold unforgiving moist concrete, the whole world seeming muffled to his ears.

"Hey man, are you awake?"

House groaned quietly, half opening his eyes in the twilight of sunrise.

"Where am I?" his voice rasped, as he tried to get up.

The world spun and a hand reached out to still him.

"Whoa, there. You're hurt pretty bad."

A thick blanket was pulled over his naked and bloodied body.

Still confused he watched as the policeman struggled with a first aid kit.

House stretched out his left hand and gripped the man's wrist.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"I've got first aid ..."

"I'm a doctor. And I say I'm fine."

He knew it was a lie. He wasn't fine, his left shoulder had a hole in it and he ached from head to toe.

"Look, Doctor, you're covered in blood." he said sympathetically.

_He thinks I was mugged. If only he knew. _

"It isn't all mine; I got a good swing and the guy was bleeding all over me." House lied again. "If you just drive me home I'll get cleaned up and checked out at work."

"If you just..."

"Look, touch me and I'll sue. Just take me home, please. 22 Baker Street."

"If you can stand up and give me a statement then I'll drive you home, if not then I'm calling an ambulance."

House drew himself up into a sitting position. The blanket fell from his shoulders, the cold wrapping around his exposed skin. His head felt as though it was about to explode; he gritted his teeth to keep from crying out.

A small bundle of black and white fur tumbled into his lap.

"That cat damn near saved your life. Sat out on the road all patient like and lead me down the alley here. It turned into the devil incarnate anytime I tried to shoo him away."

"Her." House said quietly scooping up the kitten in his right hand as his left attempted to hold the blanket around him with some difficulty, his shoulder shouting protests at the movement.

"How can you tell?" the policeman asked curiously.

House lifted the cat to his eyelevel and stared into those inquisitive blue pools.

"Only women have eyes like that."

But really it was something far more instinctual.

He cradled the bundle of fur to his abdomen. She purred gently pressing her head against his cool skin.

"Looks like you got a new friend."

"That's not all that's new." He mumbled and shakily stood still holding the blanket around his waist. "Okay, so you said I had to give a statement next?"

"Yeah," the officer replied shocked that he had gotten up from the ground at all.

"I didn't really see the guy, it was dark and it happened so fast. I couldn't even give ID as much as I want to. All he got was pocket change, which I assume is why the bastard took my clothes. I didn't have my wallet or my keys with me."

The officer nodded and pulled out a notebook, jotting all the information in his messy script.

The then officer took his name and reluctantly led him to his car, entirely careful not to touch him for fear of a law suit.

All the while the kitten purred soothingly against his stomach.

After a 20 minute drive they pulled up outside his home.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" The officer asked opening the door of the car.

"I'll be fine." House said stepping out on to the pavement.

"I'll give you my name and the number of my precinct. Call me if you remember anything."

House lifted the kitten to his right shoulder, it moved onto the exposed skin and sat there quite happily; its tail curled around his neck, it's fuzzy weight pressed against his head as she attempted to keep her balance without digging her claws into his skin.

The officer shook his head in something akin to disbelief.

"Thanks." House mumbled, taking the slip of paper.


	14. Chapter 14

He made slow progress towards the apartment complex, the kitten jostled against his head for the first few steps before becoming used to his strange two-legged gait.

The second the door closed behind him he dropped the bloodied blanket from around his waist and made his way hastily to the bathroom.

He looked like hell.

Two pairs of bright blue eyes cast across the image in the mirror.

There was blood everywhere, even on his brand new kitten.

He could remember everything.

He could remember crawling up that alley feeling exhausted, weak and numb.

He could remember running for hours, prowling from shadow to shadow checking out his vast territory and hunting ground.

He could remember the taste of that single drop of Cameron's blood.

He could remember the attack; both his and that of the now forever silent man in startlingly clear detail.

Every slash, cut, bite and snarl he was able to play out in his mind as clear as the most gruesome horror movies but far more frightening.

House could hardly believe what he'd done; what the beast and the anger in him had been capable of.

But the attacker deserved it, he reasoned. He was no innocent.

God only knows what the attacker could have done if he hadn't stopped him.

He had stood in front of the mirror only 12 hours previous wondering if anything would be worth the curse of being a werewolf for the rest of his life.

Cameron was worth it.

Her safety, her life, was worth his soul.

He lifted his kitten from his shoulders to the floor and stepped in to the shower; the spray turned up as hot as he could bear and then a few degrees more.

He washed away the blood.

He tried to wash away his sins.

The spray cascaded over his skin until it was red from the heat and as clean as possible.

Stepping out into the steamed room he reached for a small bag of medical supplies and pressed a dressing to the still oozing wound at his shoulder.

Moments later he was buried under the covers with his new furry and recently bathed friend curled at his back.

He was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

Little did he know he would be woken by a phone call only 90 minutes later.


	15. Chapter 15

The phone only had to ring once to wake House from his dreamless slumber.

He let it ring.

The answer machine sounded and beeped.

"House it's me, pick up the phone." sounded Wilson's voice.

House groaned and rolled from the bed leaving a disgruntled kitten beneath the thick blankets as he pulled on a pair of boxers.

"House pick up."

"What?" House said down the receiver.

"How was you're first night?" Wilson asked anxiously.

"I don't want to talk about it." House replied quietly.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say I'm going to have to get used to my furry self."

"You killed someone?!"

"They deserved it." House replied moving to his fridge and pulling out ten rashers of bacon.

"But House, you'll be a werewolf for the rest of your life!" Wilson exclaimed.

House sighed.

"It was worth it. Look, I'll see you at work in an hour."

And with that House hung up and proceeded to make breakfast knowing that his exhaustion was gone from his body and he wouldn't be able to sleep without dreaming of last night.

The kitten bounded up to him and brushed against his ankle.

"You hungry kid?"

"Mraow."

He chopped up a slice of cooled cooked bacon and put it in a bowl and poured milk into a saucer.

House leaned against the counter eating his own breakfast and observing the kitten happily wolf down its own meal, purring gently all the while.

He wondered why the kitten wanted to save him and why he wanted to save the kitten.

And the Doctor Dolittle connection they seemed to share.

Speaking of which.

"Hey, not in here." House said loudly. "Come on."

He stood and moved to the door, the kitten following him loyally.

He opened the door; she sat expectantly at the threshold staring up at him.

"You've got thirty minutes. Don't get dead and don't get pregnant."

"Meaow." she said brushing his ankle once more before bounding out into the street.

"I mean it young lady." he said closing the door.

House finished his breakfast, got dressed and laid out newspaper in a corner of the kitchen then he slumped into the depths of his couch and thought deeply about the events of last night.

He hoped that Cameron was okay and wondered what, if anything, he could say to her about last night.

Nothing, he decided.

She would never have to know that he was her gruesome murderous saviour.

"Mraow." sounded from outside of the door.

House stood up and moved to the door.

"You're a minute early but that doesn't mean you're off the hook if you talked to the tom cat next door."

She sat staring up at him once more completely ignorant of his threats and her eyes filled with concern as if she was able to sense his uneasy thought's from a moment before.

"Don't give me that look kid." he said picking up the kitten and setting her on his right shoulder once more.

She leaned against his head a purred soothingly.

House rubbed his knuckles at the side of her head in thanks as he gathered up his things for work whilst laying down the law for his new room mate.

"No scratching of any kind. No climbing of the curtains. No touching of the piano. And anytime you need to "go" there's newspaper in the kitchen. I'll get a proper litter tray while I'm out."

"Mreaow." she said flexing her claws into his shoulder slightly as if in protest of the idea of him leaving her.

"You're just going to sleep all day anyway."

Her tail flickered in indignation.

"Hey, enough of that tail swishing." he admonished. "I go to work, you sleep. Trust me I'd rather it was the other way about. Especially after last night."

She purred quietly trying to comfort her master, pressing her head to his ear.

"Thanks, kid. I need to think of a name for you, can't keep calling you "kid" all the time." he said quietly lifting her from his shoulder to the back of the couch. "What do you think?"

"Meow-rowr." she mewed.

"Emm no, that's a bit hard to pronounce and Cameron would think it was cute."

"How about..." his eyes flickered around the room and settled on his piano, "... Steinway? Like it?"

"Mreaow." she mewed in approval.

"Good. Right, well I'll see you later, Sway."


	16. Chapter 16

It was around 10.20am when he dismounted his bike and moved towards the hospital hating that his cane was still in hand despite his right leg being fully functional.

He didn't want to draw attention to himself.

House smiled catching Cameron's scent outside the hospital, finding it reassuring to know she was okay enough to come to work after last nights attack.

He breathed it in deeply loving the peace it brought him.

He frowned.

Something wasn't right.

There was an almost undetectable difference to that scent.

If possible, it was more alluring than it had been the day before.

He made his way to his office as fast as his fake cane use would allow.

He was 30 feet from the door of his office when Cameron emerged from the conference room and stared at him as he drew closer.

House frowned at the entirely focused look on her face.

Her eyes closed and her nostrils flared as she breathed deeply as he drew closer.

"No." he breathed as a bolt of fear and understanding shot through him.

Somehow she was cursed.

His saliva, her blood.

She was a werewolf.

As he reached the door she pressed to his body nuzzling his neck, breathing him in.

It drove him crazy.

He could feel her.

He could feel what his scent and taste did to her; her speeding heart beat, the scent of her arousal and he fed off it.

It was almost comparable to the energy that poured into him the night before, only this time it wasn't from the moon; instead it was from her, from _them_.

He moved quickly into his office locking the door behind him and closing all the blinds.

His skin tingled slightly threateningly but he couldn't focus on that, he couldn't focus on anything but her.

Her lips were on his, her tongue exploring his mouth and her hands clawing at his clothes.

He gasped when her cool hands slipped beneath his shirt and touched his skin.

He could feel the pleasure she derived from his reaction, he could practically taste it in the air.

Everything fell away, every ounce of rational thought until there was only him and her.

She ripped off his shirt a button or two flying off hitting the glass with a reassuring click, and scraped her teeth across his neck.

His hands pulling the lab coat across her shoulders and un-tucking her blouse desperate to touch her skin.

Her hands skimmed up his bare arms and cradled his head none too gently.

He could tell she was going to bite him.

And he wanted it, he wanted to be a part of her, he wanted to be as close to her as possible.

But it wasn't his pain that followed but hers.

She screamed as he had done yesterday, pressing her head to his shoulder and collapsing in his arms.

The aura that had wrapped around them snapped suddenly.

House could feel her pain, it radiated from her in harsh waves.

He lowered them to the floor, cradled her in his lap and pressed his cool hand to her forehead knowing it would help and the burning would pass soon enough.

The physical pain fell away and she began sobbing against his bare chest.

"Shh," he cooed, rocking her gently, "It's okay."

"I..." she stammered, "I almost bit..."

"It's okay." he whispered against her hair.

"No! It's not," she said pushing herself from him and crawling away from his embrace.

But he was fast, he caught her and flipped her onto her back and pinned her beneath him as he had done the previous night.

"Cameron..." he said hovering above her.

"No!" she shouted struggling against his hold.

"I'm sorry." he breathed.

"What?" she said confused, stopping her fight to escape his grasp.

"Allison, I'm so sorry." he whispered willing her to understand.

But she was still confused.

He leaned down and licked her neck at the exact spot where his tongue rasped last night.

Then stared into her eyes his face mere inches from hers.

"You." she said glancing at the dressing on his left shoulder.

House couldn't look at her anymore.

He felt so ashamed. He had tarnished something perfect.

He rolled from her and sat on the floor with his back against the couch.

He could feel her eyes on him and sensed so many emotions that he couldn't pick them apart.

At the corners of his own eyes hot stinging tears threatened to fall.

He had given his soul to protect her and with one moment of weakness he'd thrown it away.

Wrapping his arms around his head he tried to think of a way to fix this.

He had already given her his soul.

What was his life on top of that?

The dark emotions of his thoughts poured through the room like a wave of ice cold water.

"Whatever you're thinking... don't." sounded her soft voice as she crawled towards him.

He could see it in her eyes.

There was only one emotion left.

Love.

Her hand moved his arms from around his head and tipped his chin.

But he kept his eyes shut tight; he still couldn't look at her.

"I'm sor..."

Her lips cut his apology short.

Such love he'd never felt before; he didn't know where her emotions ended and his began.

They kissed with devotion, passion and adoration.

Her hips pressed to his groin as she slipped between his thighs.

But the kiss was about more than just sex, it was far deeper than that.

If he still had a soul he would have said that they were soul mates and fate had finally brought them together.

He moved his lips and tongue softly against hers, his eyes watering at the sheer power of it.

There was so much in that touch; it was full of wishes, hopes and desires.

Human desires.

He pulled back his hands delicately cupping her cheeks.

"You are worth it." he said softly. "Thank you for making this easier."

And he kissed her soundly.

One last time.

"House are you ready to talk about..." Wilson said stepping into the office, shocked to see a half naked House kissing Cameron on the floor.

House pulled himself from Cameron's embrace then darted past Wilson and ran from the room.

"House, NO!" she shouted.

House ran down the hall as fast as he could, not caring that everyone saw him run or that he was naked from the waist up.

He headed towards the stairs taking them two at a time and wondering with each pounding step whether 85 feet would be enough.


	17. Chapter 17

"What's going on?" asked Wilson.

"He said I was worth it. I think... I think he..." Cameron said in a frightened voice getting to her feet.

"Shit! Come on!" Wilson shouted and they ran as fast as they could in House's footsteps.

They emerged onto the roof and saw House standing on the edge of the wall staring down onto the street below.

But House could hear them coming. He could feel her moving towards him with such pain in her heart. It made him stay where he was on the edge of the ledge and the edge of his life.

It made him wait just that little bit longer.

"House! Please, please don't do this. I need you." Cameron said drawing slowly closer.

The pain in her voice and radiating from her heart made tears spring to his eyes and trickle down his cheeks.

"I have to do this. I don't want you to become what I am." he shouted desperately, stopping himself from looking back at her.

"I don't care! I don't want to lose you. Greg, please!" she whispered tears pouring down her cheeks.

He could feel her heart mourning his loss before he was even gone, it made him want to turn back, take her up into his arms and never let go.

But he had to do this.

She didn't know what she was agreeing to.

"Please." she begged softly drawing ever so slightly closer, careful to keep her distance lest she inadvertedly encouraged his resolve to jump.

There was a delicate silence filled with a palpable tension that could snap in either direction.

"Did you bite her?" Wilson asked gently deciphering what happened from their desperate pleas.

"I... I didn't mean... I..." House stuttered.

"House, this won't work she'll still be a werewolf."

"But you said..." House whispered.

"Yes, the werewolf that bit you was probably an alpha, you are a beta. You have to kill the alpha, the wolf that started it all, to stop the curse. Alpha's a born werewolves, beta's are cursed by being bitten. Killing yourself won't help her."

House turned slowly and stared at his friend.

Seeing only truth in his eyes, House stepped down from the wall.

Wilson sighed in relief and pressed his hands to his face.

Cameron rushed forward those last few steps and wrapped her arms around him, tears pouring down her cheeks and onto his cool exposed skin.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he whispered against her hair unable to stop the flow of his own tears. "I just… I just wanted…"

"Don't ever try to pull a stunt like that again." she admonished pulling her head from under his chin.

"Never ever." he promised, sealing it with a chaste yet desperate kiss.

"So, is someone going to tell what the hell happened last night?" Wilson asked in a frazzled tone.

"Sure, but first we need to feed Cameron before she takes a bite out of me." House joked.

"It's not food I'm hungry for." she whispered in his ear before drawing his earlobe into her mouth.

House growled his eyes flickering closed as he embraced the glorious fantasies that tore through his mind.

"Later, I promise." he murmured loud enough for only her to hear. 


	18. Chapter 18

They stepped into the elevator to head back down to House's office to get his clothes before heading to the cafeteria.

"I can't believe it took getting bit by a werewolf to get you two together." Wilson said with a subtle smile.

"Guess it just proves how stubborn I am." he said nuzzling Cameron's neck.

Ever since the roof he couldn't bare to be parted from her. And if the "vibes" he got from Cameron were anything to go by she felt much the same.

So he stood behind her and circled his arms around her waist as he had done the day before, pressing his lips to her pulse closing his eyes and basking in her claming warmth and scent.

He needed to feel alive; and around her it was a natural response.

"Or how much your head was holding back your heart." Wilson replied.

"Well, it's not any more. My heart belongs to Cameron now." He said softly, tightening his arms around her and nibbling at her neck.

"And your life apparently." Wilson said thinking back to the rooftop.

"She's worth it."

"I'm not, don't say that." she whispered in an anguished tone, "Nothing could ever justify losing you."

He opened his eyes.

He could feel her heart still mourning him as much as he tried to comfort her.

He could feel her hurt and frustration.

"Hey, hey." he said soothingly, turning her towards him and pressing her to his chest, "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. And it's going to take a lot to get rid of me now."

His grip on her tightened so that she knew the double meaning of his words.

The elevator came to a stop.

House took Cameron's hand in his as they stepped out into the corridor.

"Your leg..." Cameron said quietly.

"I don't want to fake a limp for the rest of my long life. And half of the hospital saw me running anyway." House answered as they turned heads for the second time in two days.

They stopped outside House's office.

"Can you give us a minute?" House asked Wilson.

"Don't get too carried away in there. Strong emotions will make both of you change." he said implying that they work on getting their clothes on rather than off.

Cameron blushed; House stared fiercely but none the less nodded ever so slightly before following Cameron into his office.

As soon as they stepped into the darkness the wrapped their arms around each other and held on as if they'd never let go.

"I'm sorry." House whispered.

He was sorry for bringing her into this world of true nightmares.

He was sorry for the pain he could still feel in her heart.

"I can't believe you'd have done that for me." she breathed against his neck.

"I can't believe you would have stopped me." he pulled back and holding his hands to her cheeks. "Cameron... Allison, you had no idea what you were letting yourself in for. What you _are_ in for."

"I don't care." she said softly staring into his eyes, "I'd do anything for you."

"Including being a werewolf?"

She gulped and frowned a little.

"If that's what it takes." she answered tentatively.

"Even after it was me that cursed you?" he said with anger and guilt creeping into his voice.

Cameron could hear the angst in his voice and sought to quell it.

"Yes." she replied confidently staring into his wild eyes with defiance.

His gaze danced across her face trying to find lies and deceit but finding none.

He leaned down and kissed her softly.

He wanted to love her, wanted to worship her as a martyr's reason for living and dying.

Soon their mouths parted and the kiss grew more hungry and hungrier still as the sensed each others reaction to the kiss.

House moaned unhappily as she pulled back from him.

"Why...?" he asked.

"Because Wilson is right. We can't do this here with the way we are now."

"So, there's a possibility of christening my office in the future?"

"Definite possibility." she purred pressing her lips to his briefly.

House sighed when they separated.

"We have to find the other werewolf." House said quietly, "We have to change you back."

"I don't want to kill anyone." she whispered.

"That's what you will do if you stay like this. You have no idea how close I came to..." his voice trailed of and his eyes dropped to her neck before falling to the floor.

"I think I have some idea." she answered with a small grin, lifting his chin so that his eyes met hers once more.

"We have to find the other wolf and stop you from biting anything human because once that happens there's no going back. You'll be like this forever, like me." he said seriously, a sad hint in his voice.

"Would that be so bad?" she said sliding her hands up his bare chest and covering his heart, "Can't you feel this too?"

"God, yes." he breathed, sliding his fingers beneath her shirt and letting them dance at the base of her spine, "But that's no reason to..."

"No. I don't want to lose this." she whispered then even more softly, "I don't want to lose you."

"It's not going to happen, but you can't ..."

"Greg." she said defiantly.

"What if you do kill someone? I killed that guy last night and even though... I still feel guilty."

"He was going to kill me. He told me what he was going to do to me. You saved me from horrors I could never have imagined."

"Horrors you can't imagine will become you're life."

"And you'll be there with me." she replied.

"Fine, but I'm not going to let you bite anyone tonight. You can tell me if you still want this in the morning."

"So, we've still got tonight?" she said with a hint of hope in her voice.

He grinned.

"Yeah. Or right now if you want?"

The temperature of the room shot up ten degrees as pressed together from neck to toe, wrapping their arms around the other and letting their tongues duel in a hungry ravishing kiss.

His body no longer thought of her as potential prey but an equal, a kindred spirit. He felt he needed to be with her and despite wanting to rid her of the curse, he already dreaded it; dreaded thinking of her as the main course rather than a luscious dessert.

Her hands roamed his hot naked flesh as his fingers worked frantically at the buttons of her shirt.

He groaned loudly as her fingertips slipped under his waistband.

"Aw man! What happened to putting clothes on?" Wilson said entering the room and covering his eyes at the sight of them.

It was just as well he covered his eyes as the fierce flash of anger in both of their gazes would have had him running screaming from the room.

But it was gone in an instant as embarrassment and rational thought kicked in.

"Sorry, it's kind of hard." House muttered.

Cameron giggled at the obvious innuendo, the 'hard' part of the situation pressing at her belly.

"Oh I did not need to know that." Wilson moaned keeping his eyes averted as Cameron hastily buttoned her shirt.

"Why James, what are you insinuating? It was a perfectly innocent comment." House said in a mockingly shocked and indignant tone.

"And you're not a werewolf." Wilson replied sarcastically.

House shook his head. "What's with your sudden werewolf obsession?"

"You mean besides the fact that you're both now werewolves?"

"Not for long, Cameron's still virgin to the whole biting humans thing." he squeezed her briefly and disentangled himself from her arms. "There's still hope for her."

Already the felt loss and separation from both his words and the lack of contact.

He caught her eyes seeing her unhappiness about the possibility of loosing the connection she had with him, with the smallest shake of his head he told her not to voice these fears in front of Wilson.

He didn't need to know.

House moved towards the door and plucked his button-down shirt from the top shelf of the bookcase where it had fallen in Cameron's haste not 20 minutes ago.

" Wilson you can open your eyes now." House said as he draped the shirt across his shoulders, "Time for you to pay for lunch.

House emerged from his office with his shirt wide and gaping.

Cuddy took that moment to walk down the corridor and raised her eyebrow curiously at House's state of undress.

The other eyebrow rose when she saw Cameron follow House from the office.

"What's going on here?" she asked almost haughtily stepping up to the pair.

Then Wilson stepped out of the office and Cuddy dropped the subtly smug look for one of confusion.

"Cameron and I were making love and Wilson was watching, of course." House said in a dead pan tone, "Her idea. I've never seen her come so hard!"

"House!" Cameron admonished.

He could sense the flush of heat in her body at his words that was hard for him to ignore but he decided to let it slide.

For now.

"She knows I'm kidding." he said waving his hand in Cuddy's direction before he finished buttoning his shirt.

House subtly entwined his fingers with Cameron's.

But Cuddy wasn't looking at his left hand.

"Where's you're cane?!"

"Cuddy, we've got a lot to talk about. But not now and not here. Your office. 20 minutes."

He squeezed Cameron's hand gently and beckoned Wilson to follow with a nod of his head.

It was only then that Cuddy noticed their joined hands.

Her eyes followed them to the end of the hall and into the elevator, surprised at seeing House initiate an embrace with the younger tired looking doctor as he stepped behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

She watched curiously as they each leaned into the embrace as if it were second nature.

Wilson's unfazed expression didn't escape her either.

And while she couldn't shake the feeling that something was fundamentally wrong, she couldn't help but be glad that at least something good came of it.


	19. Chapter 19

House, Cameron and Wilson made their way down to the cafeteria with the whispers of the hospital following them.

Both House and Cameron could both easily hear the low toned voices of speculative nurses.

More than once Cameron had to hold him back as she could feel his rage at the mention of Cameron working her way through the department and other more crude comments.

But more than that the topic of conversation seemed to be House's lack of cane; House and Cameron being in a relationship was **_so_** yesterday's news.

Wilson paid for two plates of fries, two cheese burgers, a Caesar salad, a chocolate muffin, a fruit salad, a bottle of water and three cups of coffee.

Cameron insisted she'd pay him back.

Wilson shrugged it off and led them to the table where they sat they previous day.

House and Cameron sat next to each other; House shuffled his chair closer to hers until they were touching from shoulder to foot.

He needed this contact, this link to life. He needed to be close to her.

House wondered if it was some pack animal instinct that had settled in him since the bite. Before the bite he had never been one to truly enjoy the contact of another, but now he just couldn't seem to get enough of it. He felt colder and almost bereft without her touch.

He let his hand dance across her thigh as he watched her take her first bite of the burger.

The soft moan she issued shivered though his body and spurned a fire in his belly, his hand shifting almost imperceptivity higher on her supple thigh.

She looked at him, able to sense his reaction to the sound.

They were locked in an intense stare.

"Oh god no. You're in a public place. Please stop before I have to cover my eyes again." Wilson begged.

"It's not my fault I'm so sexy." House retorted, reluctantly removing his hand from her thigh and resting it against the back of her chair instead.

"Can you please just remember where you are?" Wilson asked quietly dipping a fork into his salad.

"I can hardly forget." House muttered darkly twitching his nose and glaring slightly at the couple sitting at around ten meters to the right. "Those two haven't been for a shower in two days, but managed to have sex at least five times."

"Urgh! I was trying not to think about that." Cameron sighed though still not deterred from her lunch.

"House I did not need to know that."

"At least you don't have to smell it." Cameron muttered.

"I suppose." he muttered, "So, what happened then?"

Cameron lowered her burger to the plate, but with a single look from House she stayed silent and rested her hand comfortingly on his thigh.

House sighed and began telling the story, toning down the pain of his transformation and the gruesome way in which he devoured the attacker but none the less it was a horrid tale to tell and left Wilson no less shocked.

Wilson had all but finished his lunch by the time House had reached the point where he ran from Cameron.

"So, you didn't bite her?" Wilson said quietly still reeling slightly from House tale.

"No, but I did taste her." he said shivering at the memory, afraid of how close he was to devouring her as well.

Cameron cupped his cheek and turned his lips to hers. She could feel his fears, his pains and they became her own. She had to soothe him, to reassure him for his sake as well as her own.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled against her lips, his voice betraying the fact that he was close to tears.

She pulled back still holding his head in her hands.

His eyes met hers and he couldn't look away, the sheer warmth of her gaze spread through him like the sweetest smoothest whiskey.

It was intoxicating and addictive.

And even as she kissed him softly and snuggled into his side he still felt desperate for more, but at least she was still in his arms.

"So, what happened after I bounded off to be saved by a kitten and a stupid cop?" House asked. Cameron turned to look at him curiously. "Long story and not at all important, just tell me what happened please." he begged.

"I called the police, what did you think I would do?"

"I don't know, sorry. Just please go on."

"I sat in the back of the police car while they searched the park. They shouted when they found the knife and damn near screamed when the found what was left of the guys body."

House tensed, gruesome images of the carcass he'd left behind filtered through his mind.

Cameron could feel the coldness of his thoughts and kissed his neck to try and warm him; House reached for her hand on his thigh and laced her fingers with hers.

"He had been in and out of prison his whole life. They said that he escaped his parole and they been hunting him down for the past two months." then she lowered her voice and whispered, "He was in for rape and assault. In the two months since he escaped he was the suspect of three rapes and a murder, you saved me from that."

"Then it was all worth it." he whispered kissing her temple. "Did you get home okay?"

"Yeah, they took me home after I gave a statement. They said I was lucky that you were there." she sighed, "So; tell me about the kitten and the cop."

"I passed out in an alley somewhere in the south side. Sway found me and stood out on the road until someone came to help me."

"Sway?" Wilson asked.

"Steinway, my kitten."

"You brought it home?" he replied, shocked.

"Well, yeah."

"Do you have any idea how many diseases it could have?" Wilson said in an exasperated tone.

"No more than me." House answered smartly, "Just as well I'm a doctor then."

"So, the cop?" Cameron said stopping the exchange.

"He thought I was mugged, considering I was butt naked and covered in blood it was a fair assumption. He wanted to take me to the hospital, but I told him I was a doctor and he gave in. I gave him a statement and he took me and my brand new kitten home."

"How is your shoulder?" Cameron asked curiously.

"It had a hole in it this morning, feels fine now." He admitted. "Excellent healing powers with this werewolf deal." He said wriggling his fingers against hers and his now fully functioning thigh.

"So, has he told you everything I told him?"

"No, bu…"

"Yeah," House scoffed, "Like you told me everything yesterday. I very nearly jumped off the roof because you didn't tell me everything."

"Well I didn't want to overwhelm you. You had enough to deal with without the details of breaking the curse."

"Suppose." House relented.

A strange silence descended.

None of them were sure what to talk about as they were still coming to terms with the events of the last 48 hours. So they picked up their meals and ate in companionable silence.

Half way through her burger Cameron lowered her it to the plate before her.

"Where are you going?" House asked almost frantically as she stood leaving him slightly cold.

She shook her head, smiling softly, before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his brow. "I'm going to the bathroom." she said quietly.

Wilson very nearly snickered; House however watched her go through the myriad of tables towards the door like an abandoned puppy.

As soon as she was gone from his sight he instantly felt twitchy, bereft and slightly nervous.

He ran his hand through his hair and stared down at his twice bitten burger.

He'd suddenly lost his appetite.

"House, are you okay?" Wilson asked tentatively.

"No. I err... Oh god. She's barely out of the door two seconds and I feel like I'm going crazy. I feel cold. I don't want to eat. I feel tired. I feel nervous. Angry. You have no idea what it feels like just to hold her. The warmth, the calm, the way she makes me feel… it's like coming home."

Wilson was entirely shocked at the change that had come over his friend. It reminded him of the previous day when Cameron _entered_ the room. This time, however, it was far more frightening.

"Aw man." House groaned burying his head in his hands.

Without her there was no distraction from all the interesting sights and scents. Even the fear and worry rolling off Wilson was alluringly tempting. Bright colors caught his eye and drew his focus.

He never realised how close he was to normality with her around him until she was gone.

"Urgh," he groaned, "I need her. I need her now." he said attempting to get out of his seat.

"House!" Wilson said in an authoritative manor.

"What?!" he shouted back, fire blazing in his eyes as he stood on shaking legs.

"She'll be back soon." Wilson said timidly.

House closed his eyes and in the blackness of his mind he could easily imagine tearing Wilson limb from limb for such a suggestion.

House slumped back into the chair and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes.

"It's hurts, James." he said in a serious pained tone, "It physically hurts."

His heart felt like it was being torn from his chest.

A harrowing minute later he sighed in relief catching her scent in the ether and stared at the door until she appeared slightly shakily through it.

It took all his will power not to jump from his seat and leap across tables until she was in his arms once more.

But he watched eagerly as she made her way quickly through the maze of tables and sunk back into the chair and snuggled against his side once more.

House sighed and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You're shivering." House noticed.

"Cold." she whispered.

House hated the fact that they were in a public place, he would have loved to have her straddled across his thighs, holding her to him and kissing her softly until the warmth returned to both of them. Instead he tightened his arm around her shoulders and pressed his lips to her forehead once more.

Wilson looked entirely confused. "How does that work?" he muttered aloud.

"I have no clue." House answered, feeling Cameron's cold fingers slip between his thighs.

It was not necessarily an arousing feeling he felt at her touch but more so worry; those digits felt like ice against his already cooled limbs.

"Aren't wolves supposed to be pack animals?" House ventured, "Do you think that could be it?"

"I suppose. But I didn't think it would be as extreme as this."

"We're different. We're not wolves." House snapped, "And we're not just random members of a pack."

House felt sorry for the hand that wasn't between his thighs and reached for it. He took those cold digits in hand and pressed them to his lips before drawling them subtly beneath his shirt.

"I know that, House." Wilson said irritated before heaving a long sigh. "You two should finish eating."

" Wilson, I'm sorry. This all new to us and it's going to take a bit of getting used to." House said still holding Cameron's slowly warming body to his.

"It's okay." Wilson sighed.

House nodded before whispering against Cameron's skin, "Are you feeling any warmer?"

"A little. I just wish..." she muttered her voice trailing off.

But she didn't need to use words, his skin flushed as he felt her thoughts but a distinct coolness lingered over his heart.

"I do too. Soon." he promised, before dropping a kiss to her forehead. "So, how about that burger?"

He chuckled slightly sensing her ravishing hunger as she removed her hand from beneath his shirt and began devouring her meal once more.

House took up his own burger; his arm still around her shoulders and her hand still nestled between his thighs.

Wilson was entirely relieved to see the two resident werewolves finally have their fill. He was unsurprised to see they ate rather sloppily considering that their minds were clearly elsewhere and their hunger so strong.

He supped at his coffee and finished his fruit salad until they were done.

Not one single morsel of food was left on their plates, every crumb made their way successfully down their gullets despite the obvious lack of table manners.

Wilson watched in fascination as House reached for the chocolate muffin and breathed in its sweet aroma before passing the confection to Cameron.

He felt like he was watching "The Lady and the Tramp" and he had just given her the last meatball on the plate.

Cameron smiled appreciatively at House's thoughtfulness and tore a piece from the top and held it to House's mouth.

House closed his eyes, opened his mouth wide and closed his lips around her fingers and their offering; he nibbled once on those delectable digits before letting them slip from his mouth leaving the chocolate treat to melt on his tongue.

All traces of coldness were now gone from their bodies; instead they were filled with threateningly hot warmth.

House hummed softly as he chewed and then settled more comfortably between the back of the chair and the woman at his side.

He frowned at the sight of Wilson's blank stare.

"What?" House asked slightly incredulously.

Wilson closed his eyes and shook his head slightly, as if trying to shake a mental image, before answering. "I don't know. It's just weird you're so comfortable around each other. I'm used to awkward glances and tense silences, this is just different. And it's kinda freaking me out."

"You can't imagine what it _feels_ like." House answered, pressing a kiss to Cameron's forehead to let her know that he mean his words in a positive sense. "It's completely beyond freaky."

"Yeah, I can almost tell what you're thinking for a change." Cameron said in a cheeky voice between mouthfuls of muffin.

"Can you tell what I'm thinking now?" he asked slyly.

Cameron instantly shivered so hard the chocolate muffin threatened to fly from her grip.

"You're evil." Cameron said slightly breathlessly.

"Hmm, so are you." he said sweetly enjoying the mental thoughts she sent in reply.

"Do you ever stop thinking about sex?" Wilson said in an exasperated tone.

"Well it's kind of on our "to do" list for today so excuse us if we're a little preoccupied." House shot back in frustrated tone.

Cameron rolled her eyes and raised another piece of muffin to House's lips.

"Just try to keep it to a minimum when you're in Cuddy's office." Wilson sighed drinking the rest of his coffee and picking up his empty tray.

"Hmm sure I'll do that. It's not as if I have raging primal beast in me." House said sarcastically.

"Greg." Cameron said in a low threatening tone.

House almost visibly shrank at the sound, he felt as though he'd just been punched in the gut.

"He's just trying to help." Cameron continued soothingly, instantly sorry for her previous tone after she sensed his discomfort.

She reached for his thigh and rubbed it gently.

House sighed gently, "Fine."

"This is fantastic. Maybe you can get him to actually treat patients now." Wilson quipped.

"I'm a werewolf not Wonder Woman." Cameron answered.

"Ooo, can we get you a costume anyway?" House asked with a grin.

"Not even in your dreams."

"Too late." he quipped.

This made Wilson chuckle and Cameron nudge his abdomen.

House grinned and swooped down and pressed his lips to hers for a fast fiery kiss, the taste of the other in addition with the sweet being mixed thoroughly with their duelling tongues.

Wilson sighed and cast his eyes away from the pair feeling both envious and sympathetic.

"Get your own Cameron." House muttered as they pulled apart.

"But..."

"Envy is a sin you know." House continued with a sly grin.

"I was envious of what you have together not who you're with." he said exasperated, and then a sudden panicked look spread across her face. "Not that Cameron isn't gorgeous. I love to...err... I never meant..."

" Wilson?" House said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." he said with a grin.

"Okay." he sighed and began stacking their plates. "You better go and see Cuddy now; it's been half an hour."

"Fine." House sighed plucking another piece of the chocolate muffin from Cameron's hand chewing it before he stood, Cameron still managing to be nestled at his side.

Wilson sped off muttering goodbyes, good lucks and call me in the mornings.

"Come on. Let's go and see the Wicked Witch of the West, bring that bottle of water just in case."

Cameron sighed and passed him what was left of the muffin, guessing that was the real reason for his suggestion but none the less she picked up the bottle too.

The moment there stepped into the almost desolate hall he spun her around to face him and pressed his lips to hers again. They wrapped their arms around each other desperate to be as close as possible. Her tongue delved into his mouth and she was pleasantly surprised to find the last piece of the muffin waiting for her. She could feel him mentally grinning as the fought over the last of the chocolate treat and continued to kiss even after it was gone.

They pulled their lips from each other the instant they felt someone drawing near, but sparks of electricity still fired through them even though their kiss had stopped.

Hand in hand they made their way to Cuddy's office and stood outside slightly apprehensively before House barged in.

Well at least that hadn't changed.


	20. Chapter 20

Cuddy glared at House.

She would have shouted at him were it not for the fact that she was in the middle of a very important phone call.

"I'm terribly sorry, but can I call you back?" she said with a fake smile so that her ire at House's untimely entrance wouldn't reach her voice.

"Thank you."

And as soon as the phone was back in it's holder.

"House! What have I told you about barging into my office while I'm on the phone?!" she screeched, not noticing Cameron standing timidly behind House.

"Well, I thought since we're a bit late we should get in here as soon as possible." he said squeezing Cameron's hand lightly.

Cuddy noted Cameron's presence for the first time and sighed in a resigned sort of way.

She was very curious about their sudden closeness and the whispers in the halls of their strange behaviour over the last two days.

"Well, take a seat." She said in a slightly annoyed tone.

House looked at the two seats in front of the large desk with some trepidation.

They were apart.

Very far apart.

"Can we do this over there?" he asked pointing to the sofa.

Cuddy frowned slightly. And even more so at the flicker of fear she saw in his eyes.

"Sure." she said in a confused tone.

Both House and Cameron let out a relieved breath, neither wanting to imagine being separated again, as they moved to the couch and settled in its depths. They sat as close as possible with their hands still joined and resting lightly on Cameron's thigh.

Cuddy was rather perplexed by the sight as she sat in the chair adjacent to the couch but even so she attempted to keep an air of professionalism.

"Well, you wanted to talk." she said prompting them to begin.

Cameron remained silent and rather afraid of what House might tell Cuddy, but she was thoroughly prepared to follow him where ever he might take the conversation.

And he could feel it.

"Cameron was attacked last night." he voice rumbled low and serious.

There was an instant change in Cuddy. The professional facade fell away and the empathic woman inside was revealed.

"Oh my god, are you okay? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm fine." she said quietly, a little surprised at the genuine worry that rolled from the woman before her. "The guy didn't manage to do anything to me. A... a dog attacked him and got him off me. He's dead now."

"But even so it must have been very traumatic. How did you even manage to come in today?"

"I thought I could just get on with my life and forget about it."

"But that didn't quite work out as you planned, did it?" House said quietly, squeezing her hand.

"No." she whispered.

Both of them knew it wasn't the attack they had to deal with but what followed soon after but they didn't want to reveal those events and their repercussions to Cuddy.

Cuddy however was astounded and the sheer closeness and understanding they seemed to share. If she hadn't known better she would have said they'd known each other their whole lives.

What she didn't know was that it was true; they had been reborn into something new with only each other to cling to.

"We need a couple of days." House said turning back to Cuddy.

"We?" she said raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Yes, we." House said raising their entwined hands as evidence. "She was attacked last night; I was attacked the night before. Both in the same park. **_We_** have a lot to deal with."

"Not all of it is about the attacks is it?" Cuddy said perceptively.

"Honest answer? No." he replied.

Cuddy sighed.

"You have today and tomorrow. Call me first thing the day after if you need more time but it is at my own digression whether I say yes or no."

The professional was back and the woman was hidden once more.

"Thanks." he said quietly as he stood.

"House." Cuddy said reverently, "Your leg."

He paused for a moment before answering.

"I don't know. I'm just enjoying being normal again. I'll get Wilson and Cameron here to do tests and find out what's different when we get back. Maybe a bump on the head was all I needed." he joked, hoping she bought it.

"As long as it didn't knock out your medical training I think we'll be okay." She said with a small smile.

"I think we're still okay there." he smiled softly and focused his hearing just to be sure. "You're pregnant. About 6 weeks along."

"House, I'm not..."

"He's right." Cameron said quietly with a similarly soft smile, picking up on the faint forth beat of life in the room.

"And if you don't think you're pregnant get an ultrasound, you won't be disappointed." House said seriously. Then joked, "And you call yourself a doctor."

House and Cameron were outside the door before she could reply.

"Maybe this does have some benefits." House mused as he squeezed her hand gently.

House legs became suddenly weak as he felt her 'beneficial' thoughts.

"Holy shit." he muttered, wondering how the hell he was going to be able to drive his motorcycle with her arms and legs wrapped around him thinking those kinds of thoughts. "Damn, woman you're a tease."

"Not if you know I'm going to put out."

House groaned and kissed her thoroughly not caring who saw.

"Come on, let's get out of here." she whispered as their lips parted.

"Okay by me." he said as they moved quickly to the elevator to collect their belongings and get back to House's place in one piece.

Cuddy watched as they moved from her view. She reached for the phone and made an appointment with her doctor all the while pressing a hand gently to her abdomen.


	21. Chapter 21

They got their belongings and moved quickly to the desolate car park.

House groaned the instant she mounted the bike behind him, the sheer heat of her core pressed against the small of his back almost enough to make him explode, coupled with feeling of the sensations of both their bodies and the thoughts of the raging minds had him right on the brink.

"Damn," he muttered his whole body shivering.

"House," Cameron murmured.

He could tell she was unbelievably close too. He could see images in his mind, just a few quick rolls of her hips and she would have her release.

"Go ahead." he murmured, hoping it would quell her erotic thoughts long enough for him to drive home.

He groaned as she began moving, it took all his will power not to straddle her across the handle bars and take her right there.

The small puffs of air she panted against his neck were the most erotic and arousing thing he'd ever felt.

God, she was so close and the sensations were driving him mad.

She whimpered against him as her body started shaking.

She moaned loudly and pressed herself hard against him, but he was ready. He fired up the engine and revved the bike loud enough to cover her screams of pleasure at the vibrations and his own groans of frustration as he ground his teeth.

He could feel the shivers of her release as if it were his own.

Every jolt of fire that shot up her spine shot down his.

Every pant she breathed out, he breathed in.

Every sound she made shook through his own throat.

It was like the sweetest truest harmony and that was even without his own release. His body shivered and shook as he contemplated what their joining might be like and the sensations it would create in both of their bodies.

Then her exhaustion swept over him like a tidal wave.

"Cameron." he said over the low thrum of the engine.

"Hmm."

"We're far from done. You're going to have to hang on, stay with me."

"Always."

And with that he revved the engine and fired off at speed.

He drove so fast that neither of them could think, only feel.

His fast reflexes carried them safely through traffic and a number of red lights, not once slowing down more than was absolutely necessary.

Their superior balance allowed them to take corners with confidence and a great degree of tilt, more than once House felt the brush of asphalt against the denim of his jeans.

The bike shivered precariously beneath them as they slowed and turned into House's street. They were going slow enough for erotic thoughts to resurface and Cameron was refreshed from the ride and ready for the real thing.

They hopped off the bike, House barely remembering to kick the stand down before they ran into his building.

House frustrated fumbled with his keys.

Both of them were ready for breaking down the door they were that desperate to get inside.

Thankfully House got the right key and thrust it into the lock and turned vigorously.

Even before the door slammed shut they were in each others arms, kissing wildly, ripping clothing and groping for skin.

Both shirtless they moaned at the skin on skin contact, her mouth slipped from his and began sucking and nibbling on his neck.

He kicked off his shoes then slid his hands down her bare back and cupped her ass, lifting her thighs around him and pressing her centre to his hard length.

She bit him.

He groaned and pressed her to the wall, grinding his hips against hers.

She was so close to coming again.

* * *

Sway had had a pretty good day.

She munched some more on the cooled bacon, had a sip of milk and then explored her master's home.

It was large to the kitten, even though there were several places she couldn't yet reach.

She discovered she could hide under the sofa if need be. It was also where she found a shiny circle and chased it across the hardwood floor for a few minutes, pawing at the tricky pray until it disappeared into the too small darkness beneath the bookcase.

The bookcase was very tall. She hopped with all her might and made it to the first shelf but instantly became bored as it offered little better view than that of the floor and there were no shiny things to play with.

She stepped down on to a pile of magazines that toppled beneath her and made her roll away from the glossy mountain with disgruntled mew and an untrusting look.

She liked the big thing in the corner; she thinks it the 'piano' master had talked about. It smelled a little like him and it felt deliciously warm. She brushed the leg of it tentatively before heading off on her next quest not daring to explore further lest she displease master.

She hopped on to the sofa, and then on to it's arm.

The matching chair looked close, but was it close enough to jump to?

She hovered on the edge for a moment, before stretching her front paws out and pushing off at the last moment.

She barely made it, her sharp claws making tiny indents in the soft leather.

Deciding not to try that jump for another few hours she dropped to the seat of the chair and leapt for the coffee table.

She slid across the surprisingly clear surface and landed on the floor on the far side of the table.

Another untrusting look later and she was hiding behind the pool of the curtains on the floor and instantly wary of the ever fluttering material.

Once she had caught it, and her tail too, she felt victorious and headed to the kitchen for a celebratory drink.

There was little of interest in the kitchen, a few cupboards had a peculiar scent she wanted to investigate further but she had little success with the doors.

Moving into the hall she saw a big dark space, she bounded into it confidently hoping to find another shiny thing. Deep in the bowels the closet she trudged warily over a pile of smelly sneakers and the occasional sock and T-shirt. Putting a single foot into a shoe instead of on it she tumbled down the smelly hill and into something big and solid which began shaking and making scary sounds. As fast as possible she was out into the light with wide eyes and flickering tail she watched the golf bag filled with clubs and canes crash to the floor exactly where her tail had been not one second before.

She flickered her tail, glad that it was still there and stared at her would-be killer.

She watched it for a long moment making sure it didn't move then stalked forward and pawed teasingly at the long shiny things.

They moved a little.

She jumped back, her tail swishing once more.

Then she pawed them again, this time expecting it to move, which it did, but this time she bit it too.

It didn't taste nice, but she pawed and bit until it stayed completely still in her grasp.

After this latest victory she felt sleepy, but still curious so she set about searching the rest of the house looking for the perfect place to curl up and sleep.

She hopped on to and over the would-be killer, stepping on the dark green material that felt like the sofa beneath the pads of her feet.

She moved to the bathroom and stared around her. There wasn't much she could reach; even the laundry basket was too high to jump on to. She looked up to see the glassy window that she saw master through earlier that day, she wanted to get up there and see if she could see him again but she couldn't reach.

Thoroughly disappointed and sleepy she moved back out into the hall and padded into the bedroom, though there was still much to explore in this room she was tired. She crawled up the comforter ladder that hung over the edge and dripped down onto the floor.

She found the exact spot where master had slept that morning and curled in it. With her back resting against the pillow and his scent surrounding her she could easily imagine his comforting warmth and promptly fell into slumber.

She was woken by loud scary sounds in the hall.

* * *

House was scared too; beneath him Cameron was shaking.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, pulling back and brushing his hands across her hair.

But she was laughing too hard to reply.

House grinned, her mirth spreading through his body.

"We appear to have tripped." he whispered.

"No kidding. What did you trip over and why didn't you see it?"

"Well in case you didn't notice I was a little preoccupied."

She rolled her eyes.

"And I tripped over my golf clubs apparently, I wonder how..."

A quartet of fur covered feet entered his vision.

He looked up the hall and saw Sway sitting there rather scared and fearful.

"I think I know the culprit." he said quietly nodding in the kitten's direction.

Cameron tipped her head back to get her first look of House's cat.

"Allison, meet Sway. Sway, Allison."

The kitten moved forward and pawed her nose lightly.

"She likes you." House whispered happily.

"I can tell." Cameron replied just as softly.

Sway purred loudly and pressed her head to Cameron's hair, House's knuckles occasionally rubbing her ears.

"Well, now the meet and greet is over how about we get on with what we were doing?" he said with a leering grin.

* * *

Sway watched with reverence as master wrestled with the shiny sticks and put them back in their cage with a resounding thud.

In the meantime the new woman had picked her up and cradled her to her bra covered chest.

Sway was unbelievably cosy.

The woman had the same safe and subtly powerful tang to her scent as master did.

Sway crawled carefully up onto her bare right shoulder.

It was smaller than masters but it felt just as right to sit there as it had done on his. She purred loudly and pressed her head to her ear.

* * *

"Well, look at you two." House said with a smile.

"I think she really likes me." Cameron replied, giggling slightly.

"She has a thing for werewolves." he said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her gently.

They both shivered slightly as their skin met once more.

"Mraow." Sway mewed as she pawed his chin.

"Uh-uh, kid. You're too young to see this." he said picking her off Cameron's shoulder and placing her on the floor. "Now scat cat."

Sway brushed their ankles and then bounded off towards the living room.

"Aww," Cameron cooed.

"What did you want her to watch? Cause what I plan to do ain't exactly PG." he said holding her hips to his, his fingers brushing the skin just above her waist band.

"No, I just think she's cute."

"My cat is not cute."

"She is."

"She's stupid." he muttered darkly and frustrated, "If it wasn't for those clubs we'd be done by now."

"Is that something you want to boast about?" she asked with a grin.

He looked thoroughly disgruntled at her accusation.

"Maybe it's a good thing." Cameron continued, "Now we can go slow."

"Well, slower." House relented, "There's just something about you that..."

Her body shivered as she saw what he wanted to do to her.

"Oh god, House..." she moaned.

"Still want to take it slow?" He asked lifting her around him once more, the warmth of her core against his hard length driving both of them crazy.

"Just a little slower than that." she mumbled as they stepped across the threshold.

The door closed softly behind them.


	22. Chapter 22

They stood apart just inside the room, a foot separating them but it could have been a mile.

The realisation of what they were about to do had settled in their minds and whilst they were fully wanting there were still doubts.

"What are you thinking?" House asked softly, shuffling a few inches closer.

"Is this just because we've changed? Do we just want each other because we're werewolves?"

"I don't know about you but I've wanted to do this since we met. I've liked you all that time, and I've loved you longer than I'd care to admit. Cameron, Allison. I like you. I love you. I need you. Please say you need me."

"Oh Greg, I love you. I love you so much." she said wrapping her arms around him becoming lost in his scent and warmth, "And I need you so much it scares me. I wanted you for so long."

"You have me. I'm yours." He said bearing his heart with his words, offering it to her.

She pulled back and looked deep into his eyes.

"And I'm yours." she replied her eyes shinning with joy.

He smiled and kissed her thoroughly and deeply once again astounded by the warmth that spread thorough him with her words and her gaze.

"Are we ready for this?" House asked quietly, hoping all doubt had been removed.

"Yes." she breathed, as she reached around her chest and undid the clasp of her bra, sliding the material every so slowly from her body and letting it drop silently to the floor.

"You're beautiful." House said as his eyes took in the sight of her breasts.

He skimmed the fingers of his right hand across her abs, his left at her ass holding her hips to his hard member. He nipped her jaw as his right hand moved up her torso and took one of those firm mounds in his hand, teasing her nipple lightly between his fingers.

She moaned loudly, her nails pressing deliciously into his skin.

He moved to the other breast earning him yet another arousing moan against his ear and soul-stirring grind of her hips against his hardness.

He growled and bit her shoulder lightly in frustration. He wanted to draw this out as long as possible, he wanted it to be unbelievably good and please her to the best of his abilities.

She raked her fingers through his hair and kissed his ear, thanking him and soothing him as she was able to sense his desires and hopes.

He pulled back and drew her to the side of the bed. With the back of her thighs against the mattress his fingers reached for the waistband of her black pants, nimbly undoing the fastenings a slipping them over her hips, taking her panties with them.

She sat down on the bed without prompt as he knelt between her legs. He kissed the newly exposed skin on her right thigh as he pulled off her shoes and socks. He moved to the skin of her calf as the material of her pants and panties fell around her ankles. He kissed all the way down to her ankle as his hands gently massaged her calf.

The pants fell away.

Her toes wriggled against his cheek as he kissed the arch of her foot.

He grinned devilishly before he sucked her big toe into his mouth.

She moaned loudly and thrust her hips gently in his direction doubling the affect of her heady scent that was now deeply ingrained in his being.

It was so tempting to free his erection and press her to the mattress as he'd pound into her on the edge of the bed with his jeans still around his hips but he didn't want that to be their first time.

Withdrawing that succulent toe he nipped at her ankle once again trying to quell such thoughts, the jolt of pain that shot through both of them bringing some sense of reality to this dream.

He lowered her left foot to the ground and took up the right, his hands moving across her calf as he kissed the arch of her foot and worked his way back up once more.

He was both frustrated and elated as her left foot moved to his crotch and began rubbing lightly over his denim covered length.

As his lips reached the top of her thigh his hands gripped hard on to her hips. Their intense gazes met as his mouth hovered over her wet mound. His tongue darted out and licked her purposefully from perineum to clit.

Her hips shook beneath his hands.

He could feel a jolt of pain as she bit her lip so hard it bled.

He grinned slightly and began again.

"Stop." she whispered.

House felt as though his whole world had come crashing down around him with the sound of that word.

Stop she said, and stop he did afraid of hurting her anymore than he'd already done those past few days.

He sat back and removed his hands from her hips, entirely glad her small foot was still pressed to his crotch though it felt utterly bitter sweet.

"Greg?" she asked worriedly able to sense his sudden unhappiness. She sat upright, her foot still moving across his erection.

"You asked me to stop." he said sadly, feeling tears group at the corners of his eyes.

She reached forward and took his chin in her gentle hands. With the slightest touch she enticed him forward and up and over her body; his chest pressed to her breasts, her wet core pressed to his abdomen, her naked legs wrapped around his hips and her arms around his neck.

He sighed loudly, closing his eyes; glad to have this intimate contact once more but always fearing its abrupt end.

He felt cool despite having her warm body around him.

"Greg House," she said softly waiting for her eyes to meet his before she continued, "I am yours and I always will be. I love you so much it hurts. I know I'd die without you."

Some warmth returned.

"But..." he started still confused.

"I never want to come without you again. What happened on the bike was selfish of me, I could feel your frustration, your struggle and I'm sorry. I never want you to have to go through that again."

He watched a tear slide down her cheek; he leaned forward and kissed it away.

The warmth poured into him once more.

"What if I want to do it?" he said the taste of her still strong in his mouth.

"Then go ahead, I'm yours. But is that what you want to do now?" she asked softly stroking her hands through his hair.

"No. Is that okay?" he asked tentatively knowing from past experience many women weren't satisfied with a single orgasm.

He slid his hands gently up her sides from her hips to her shoulders revelling in the idea that she was truly his.

His skin to touch. His lips to kiss. His tongue to taste.

"It's perfect." she whispered with a soft smile, "Everything you do is perfect."

"You're perfect." he replied kissing her softly.

"And you are wearing far too many clothes." She said with a wolfish grin.

He drew back slowly, her limbs falling from around him but still the warmth was in his heart.

His fingers moved to the fastenings of his jeans but as he undid the first button her hands brushed his away.

He relented without protest and watched as she pulled herself closer to the edge of his bed and closer to his straining member.

Her fingers made light work of the few buttons.

Both of them held their breath slightly as she slid denim and boxers from his hips.

House breathed a slight sigh of relief as his erection was freed from its cloth restraints. But it became even more painful and strained as Cameron blew lightly across his hot flesh with such a look of blackened lust and awe in her eyes.

Ever so slowly she leaned forward and took his mushroom-like head between her lips. House couldn't stop the involuntary thrust of his hips. He groaned loudly as at least three or four inches of his member became enveloped in her hot, wet mouth.

Then she began sucking.

Then her tongue began to move along the underside of his cock.

Then she hummed lightly as a drop of pre-cum slipped deliciously down her throat.

"Shit, Allison stop." he groaned, his face contorted with pain and frustration.

"Oh, Greg I'm sorry!" she said as his length popped from her mouth, "I just got carried away."

"I know, baby," he said cupping her cheek, "I got kinda carried away too. You're far too good at that." he murmured with an almost proud smile.

He leaned down and kissed her softly, a kiss that soon became heated, raw, devouring and all encompassing.

Her hands reached around his neck as he pushed her back, desperate to keep him close.

Lips always touching, tongues always duelling she lay on her back and he crawled over her body. Together they moved to the centre of the bed, each brush of skin against skin making them groan and sending a fiery jolt down their spines.

Once in the centre of the bed they stopped, their lips still moving hard and furious against each other.

They pulled apart.

His hands were pressed to the bed at either side of her head, his knees at either side of her hips.

Staring deep his eyes she spread her legs wide, her toes curling at the edges of the bed desperate to feel him.

He moved one leg at a time until he was in a raised push up position hovering above her.

One second seemed like an eternity, they breathed in deeply.

He lowered himself achingly slowly until they groaned at the sensation on their skin touching so intimately and all over.

She loved the feeling of his weight pressing her into the mattress.

He loved the feeling of resting against her soft warm body.

They kissed again, her hands roaming across his back as her legs wrapped around him and locked at the base of his spine. Using his left elbow to hold him above her his right hand teased her ribs and moved to her breasts.

Now more than ever their thoughts seemed combined as one.

He could sense her desperate need for him.

She could sense everything he wanted to do to her; he longed to thrust into her slow and fulfilling then hard and rough.

This on top of everything else was too much.

Suddenly Cameron's eyes shut tight and stiffened beneath him.

But it wasn't with pleasure, it was with pain.

She was changing.

"Allison." he whispered softly, holding back his fear as her back arched and her hands gripped hard on his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin.

Her illuminated eyes stared up at him.

"Stay with me." he commanded, "Fight it. I want our first time to be us. I want to make love to you."

He pressed his lips to hers in what he hoped was a soothing kiss and smoothed his hands across her cheeks and her hair.

The hot pain that radiated from her body dwindled and she slowly relaxed into the mattress and his embrace, her legs slipping from his hips.

She gasped and breathed heavily, her eyes back to normal and slightly afraid.

"Shh, its okay." he cooed kissing the corner of her mouth, "You had me worried there."

"Does it always feel like that?" she said slightly exhaustedly.

"Like what?"

"Like, I don't know... like electricity."

"Every time, baby." he said with a smirk.

Cameron rolled her eyes and stared him down with far more ease than she'd ever done before.

"Yes, it gets worse under the moon though. It's harder to resist. Harder to control."

"How did you...?"

"Because I had to. I had to keep you safe."

She smiled up at him, her hands curling around the back of his neck and pressing him closer to her.

"Greg, make love to me." she whispered.

He grinned widely, unable to remember when he'd last felt so happy.

"Say it again."

"What part?"

"All of it."

"Greg." She purred in a low seductive tone, her eyes burning with love and lust. "Make love to me."

He grinned slowly enjoying the flash of arousal that burst through her eyes and the sudden increase in her body temperature.

Leaning on his left forearm his right hand glided across her naked shoulder, over her breast and taught sensitive nipple, brushing her toned flat stomach and cupping her firm ass.

With the gentlest of encouraging touches he pulled her left knee up his body almost to his ribs.

She grinned against his lips and did the same with her right leg, pressing her heels to the small of his back.

"Greg, make love to me." she repeated in a soft reverent tone.

He kissed her soundly and achingly slowly, slipped into her ready warmth.

They groaned loudly.

He was completely lost in her. Every molecule of his body seemed to vibrate and react to her and her body the same.

They were one.

He gasped as he pulled back and thrust hard and deep.

It was so intense; they had been joined for no more than 45 seconds and already he could feel both of their bodies approaching climax.

House began a slow deep rhythm wanting this to last as long as possible. Cameron matched each thrust, rotating her hips against his.

Each time it grew to almost too much they stopped, House buried deep within her, both of them panting for breath and overwhelmed by the reactions of their bodies and the emotions flooding through them as they kissed each other softly, soothing their fiery bodies and burning minds.

After 15 minutes of this sweet torture, they caught each others eyes between kisses.

No words were spoken, they didn't have the strength, breath or where with all to speak anyway.

House kissed her lips thoroughly once more, his hands brushing her cheeks softly before they reached up to the edge of the large wooden bed.

With each surge into her body his thrusts grew harder and faster.

He could feel her climax building and it fuelled his own.

Harder and harder.

Faster and faster.

He could feel a pleasurably familiar tingle at the base of his spine, but the fire that shot through his veins chilled him, even so he would not stop.

He could not stop.

He could also feel Cameron's building crescendo, he could feel her toes curling though he could not see them, he could feel the smallest flicker of fear amidst the almost unbearable pleasure; but every ounce of her body demanded him to continue.

So he did.

He continued thrust hard and fast; the bed shaking beneath him, Cameron's small pert breasts jiggling temptingly and a horrid sounding grunt on his lips every time he buried himself deep within her.

Harder.

Faster

Until they screamed in unison and collapsed into each other their breathing hard and laboured.

House held her limp body close as he turned them on to their sides and dozed in post-coital bliss.

The next thing he was aware of was her teeth nibbling on his ear and her hips grinding against his, his once again hard member quivering inside her in anticipation.

"That was amazing." she mumbled, her lips brushing the shell of his ear.

"It was, still is and always will be." he whispered kissing her softly, rolling her on to her back and making love to her once more.


	23. Chapter 23

House woke up to an empty bed.

But he didn't panic and he didn't feel cold.

He could feel that she was still near and it was a glorious reassuring sensation.

Lying flat on his back he tucked his hands behind his head, closed his eyes and felt her moving around his kitchen.

He smiled feeling her draw closer and hearing her bare feet slapping lightly against the hardwood floors.

"Hey, sleepyhead." she said setting a plate on his bedside table and sitting on the mattress at his hip, knowing exactly when he'd woken up.

"Hey, beautiful." he replied slowly opening his eyes to the sight of Cameron naked but for an old band shirt draped over her shoulders.

He swore he never wear it again, it never looked as good as it did now.

She smiled then leaned over him and pressed a brief kiss to his lips which he eagerly returned.

"Are you hungry?" she asked against his lips.

"Yes." he whispered grinning and reaching for her hips and lifting her across his body so that she straddled his waist.

"That wasn't the kind of hungry I meant." she said with knowing smile; her hands smoothing through his hair, his hand sliding beneath his shirt and rubbing across her smooth bare back.

"I'm both kinds of hungry." he said smartly.

"I know, now eat up and I'll be right back." she said hoping lightly from the bed.

"Allison," he whined trying to hold onto her.

"Greg, eat, I'll be back soon." she said from the door.

"Why doesn't it hurt anymore?" he asked quietly, almost afraid the pain would come back

"I don't know," she said walking back to him and sitting on the bed once more, "Maybe because we've had sex; you've marked me."

"Hmm," he said with a grin as he pulled her across his body once more this time rolling on top of her. "I think I marked you more than once."

"Yes, you did and you apparently want to "mark" me again." she said rolling her hips and letting him slip between her bare thighs.

"Over and over." he whispered against her neck between kisses.

"Do wolves mate for life?" she said timidly.

He stilled for a moment then drew back and pressed his lips softly to hers.

"Yes." he answered seriously his eyes dark and wanting.

"So is that us? Are we mates?" she asked hopefully.

"If you want to be." he said with a smile.

"I think so. Is that okay with you?"

"Very okay." he said with a wide grin. "Spending the next hundred years or so with you sounds like fun."

"You mean having sex with me for the next hundred years or so sounds like fun."

"Isn't that the same thing?" he asked with a grin.

She smiled wanly, "I suppose."

"I love you. I need you. You make me feel whole and complete. I can't imagine my life without you. Please don't ever leave me." he said wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head between her breasts.

"Never ever," she whispered kissing the top of his head and smoothing her hands through his hair.

He breathed deeply.

"Peanut butter and jelly?" he asked, lifting his head to rest his chin on her breastbone.

She chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, as soon as I stepped into you're kitchen I knew I had to make PB&J sandwiches. I haven't had them since I was a kid."

"You're so deprived." he joked sliding up her body and kissing her lips as he picked up and sandwich and then slithered back down her body.

He ate his sandwich over her naked stomach, enjoying her body shivering as some filling would fall from the two pieces of bread and onto her flushing hot skin. And once the sandwich was done he set to work licking every stray crumb and glob of peanut butter and jelly from her tasty skin.

"Greg." she moaned.

"Damn, you taste... you taste so good." he replied amidst sucking and nipping on her skin.

"Greg we have to eat."

"I **am** eating." he said teasing his tongue around her navel, "You should taste this, it's divine."

She grabbed his head, pulled his mouth towards hers and devoured him.

"I could kiss... you all day." She mumbled in the moments that their lips separated.

"Hmm, me too." his hands smoothed up and under her shirt fondling her breasts lightly and teasingly.

"Greg!" she moaned as he simultaneously bit her lip and tweaked a taught nipple.

"Yes, sweetcheeks?" he asked innocently.

"We really should eat." she whispered, hating the fact that she was so ready for him and it would be so easy to make love to him again.

And again.

And again.

"Are you completely sure?" he asked sensing her thoughts, quite happy to sedate one hunger or the other as long as it would please her.

"Yeah, food first."

"Does that mean I get to choose dessert?" he asked with a devilish grin.

"I think we can both agree on what will be for dessert." she said smiling wickedly as he rolled from her and passed her the plate of sandwiches.

They sat up in the bed, backs resting against the headboard with their legs entwined beneath the sheets, House's arm around her shoulders as she curled into his side and they tucked into their sandwiches.

Sway came bounding into the room a bundle of kitten excitement as they moved on to the last two sandwiches.

She jumped for the corner of the blankets and managed to grip them, however she promptly began to fall back to the ground taking the blanket with her.

"Hey, kid, don't hog the covers." House said grabbing hold of the blankets to keep them covered.

Eventually Sway made it on to the flat of the bed and crawled up into their laps and lay flat on her back seeking attention.

"Aww." Allison cooed, scratching under the kitten's chin.

"Sway you stole my mate." he said in a fake angry voice, crossing his arms across his chest.

The kitten however was in a state of pure bliss and did not hear her master's words only felt the wonders of his mistress's fingers.

She purred deeply.

Both of them did.

"Allie," murmured pressing his face to her neck.

She moaned lightly and turned her lips to his and kissed him thoroughly, her fingers stilling over Sway's thudding heart.

The kitten moved entirely disgruntled from beneath stilled fingers.

"Mraow," she moved as the world moved beneath her feet as they slid down the bed to lie down.

"Ten minutes, Sway." House mumbled.

"Mraow."

"You can't wait ten minutes?!" he asked unhappily, his hands stopping their southward movements.

But it didn't stop Cameron as she continued to nip and suck his collarbone.

"Mraor-raow-raow!"

"Alright, alright!" he screeched jumping out of bed and practically running down the hall.

"You've got about half an hour." he said opening the door, "And don't even think about coming back early young madam."

"Meaow," she said padding over his foot and out into the world.

"I mean it, Sway."

"Mraow-raow-reaow." she mocked swishing her tail.

"The youth of today," he muttered, closing the door before the world could see him in the all together more than they already had done these past few days.

"Greg." Cameron called huskily.

He closed his eyes and almost passed out from the wild, frantic, sexy thoughts she projected to him.

"Damn you!" he said frustrated and slightly angry, then threatened "You're not going to be able to walk for a week."

"Bring it on, wolf boy." she called as he trudged down the hall.

"Wolf man! I'm a man!" he demanded stamping his foot as he stood in the doorway of his bedroom.

"We'll see." she said with a sly grin as she whipped off his band shirt and tossed it at him.

He stepped to the bottom of the bed and took in her glorious naked form.

"I love you." he said quietly, with a soft smile.

He crawled slowly on top of her.

"I love you, too." she murmured kissing him gently, and then she grinned wickedly, "Now, what was it that you said about not being able to walk?"

House growled and spent half an hour making them hurt in the most delicious way possible.


	24. Chapter 24

They lay flat on their backs and stared up at the bright stars in a sea of the deepest black.

After making love (twice more) they got dressed, Cameron pulling 'her' old band shirt back on and a pair of his smaller jeans then after letting Sway back in they got hastily undressed again.

After making love (once more in the bed, a second time in the shower) they really got dressed, Allison and Sway bonded on a girly sort of way as House ran out to the nearest pet shop and picked up a litter box, some cat litter for Sway and food to keep his body fuelled after his marathon sex session.

He returned home around sunset. They set up the cat litter box and then stepped out into the night walking in the direction of King's Park.

House knew they had a few hours before the moon would rise and wanted to enjoy the cool evening taking in the city with their new eyes and making love under the stars in the park.

Her naked body was pressed against his as he whispered the names and pointed out constellations in the sky, the hot thoughts keeping the coolness of the night air at bay. They lay in the small clearing where House had changed the previous night. The deep claw marks in the tree a gruesome reminder of what brought them together and what was in their future.

House rooted around in a waterproof bag they'd brought to hold their clothes as he sought out his watch, but there was a small tingling sensation in his mind that told him the moon was close.

"6 minutes," he said closing the bag and putting his arms back around her cool body.

H could feel the fear in her heart.

"It'll be okay." he said reassuringly, tightening his arm around her and kissing her hair.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes." he said quietly.

He couldn't lie to her.

"It feels good when you change though. Even better than it feels now."

"Greg, I'm scared." she whispered.

"I'll be right here, baby." he said kissing her forehead.

They spent those last few moments in their human form hugging and kissing each other, seeking and giving comfort.

"Greg..." she moaned as their skins began to tingle.

"It'll be okay. I'm here." he said in a deep husky voice.

He rolled over her and held her tight as they changed, their heads buried in the others neck and her nails pressing and growing into the skin of his back.

She howled and whimpered softly beneath him the entire time.

He could feel her pain and it tore at his heart. He had never been more determined to save her than at that exact moment.

He couldn't let her go through that again.

When the change was done they both delighted in the feel of the others fur against their body, none the less she unhooked her claws from his back and pushed him up and away from her with ease, so that he stood on his legs at her feet, standing at his full 7ft tall hunched frame.

He didn't feel at all disgruntled, he could just as easily feel what she was thinking now if not more so than before.

She wanted to see him, examine him and her reaction to his new form.

And to be honest he was rather excited about seeing her too.

She jumped to her feet, surprising him slightly with their matching heights, if it was possible he'd even say she was slightly taller than him which was a surprise given her usually petite frame. Her fur was a glossy deep brown with a golden sheen to the fur on her belly. Her eyes were still startlingly green.

He could still see his Cameron.

House could feel his blood pumping as if he was running a marathon at the pace of a sprint, the beast in him was entirely aroused and by the sights, sounds and smells of Cameron. He could tell the beast in her felt much the same.

House was actually a little shocked to admit that he found Cameron just as appealing in this form as he did her human body.

He moved forward slightly and she growled menacingly.

It felt like a sledgehammer in his gut but he growled back softly and stayed still waiting for her to come to him, his instinct holding him back just as it told her to dominate the situation.

Females called the shots in wolf society.

She launched herself at him and set their bodies in tumbling motion, as the clawed, licked and bit each other experimentally.

House lost himself in the beast and in her, both of them enjoying the sensation of pure instinct sweeping through their bodies and the wondrous hard hot sensations it created.

He pounded into her with all the strength in his body; her soft howls encouraging his movements, her claws pressing into his shoulders and her legs tight around his fast moving hips. He bit her neck the taste of her blood on his tongue spurring him on further.

It was long, fast, hard, frantic, painful and entirely consuming.

House and the beast were exhausted and pained, Cameron's body was little better and they passed out under the clawed tree, intimately curled together and dozed.


	25. Chapter 25

A chill wind blew through the clearing and rippled across the grey/black fur of the werewolf that slept there.

The lone wolf breathed in deeply and shook off slumber with a shake of his body.

Allison.

He panicked entirely, he couldn't feel her next to him but he knew she was close. Rolling quickly on to all fours and trained every sense to find her and track her down.

He was relieved when he picked up her strong scent signalling to him that she was still in the park.

His whole body tensed as there was also the scent of a fresh kill in the air, but that wasn't the most worrying thing.

He was there.

The alpha.

The wolf that made him.


	26. Chapter 26

House bounded toward Cameron as fast as he could, finding another gear when he sensed the other neglect his kill and set his sights on Cameron, the tang of sweat and sex still heavily surrounding her body stealing the other's attention from the meal.

Following the path he came on the grassy clearing where so much had happened these full moon nights.

The silvery light shone down and illuminated the two wolves; one black, one brown.

Cameron growled menacingly at the other as she had done House when he first approached her, but the alpha paid little attention to the ways of instinctual wolf mating.

He wanted her and was ready to take her.

The other snarled horribly and loudly then snapped at her heals, trying to catch her and tackle her to the ground.

But House reached him first charging hard and fast into his flanks and causing them to roll away from Cameron.

They separated some way away from her springing apart ready to fight.

They reared up to their full heights, the other a foot taller than House, his fur a thick completely black suggesting a youth and vigour he could not compete with.

House roared loudly, knowing his intentions towards Cameron, he'd die before he let the other touch her.

He also knew the other had to die to save Cameron from her curse, but he had promised her she would have tonight to decide.

But the other had picked up on his murderous thoughts and launched himself at House bringing him to the ground as his claws cut down his chest and dug deep into his upper left arm. House didn't feel pain he only felt rage as he bit hard into the other's shoulder and dug all his claws into his abdomen twisting them as they rolled backwards head over heals.

The other yelped and sprung away not expecting such a fierce fight from the lesser wolf.

Both hurting, they circled on all fours, eyeing the other up and taunting with short sharp growls, their eyes never wavering from the others, all their focus on the fight.

The other took a particularly long stride and winced in pain, House pounced on the weakness biting just below his ribs and pressing his claws into his back and stomach.

He roared and kicked House away, a piece of furry flesh in House's mouth as his skull cracked sickeningly against the brick path.

House stood shakily, ignoring a pool of his blood on the path and the pain in his head, still ready to fight.

Cameron appeared at his side; their flanks pressed together as she could feel his weakness and held him up. She growled menacingly along with House, their joined voices sending chills down their own spines let alone the wolf that their anger was directed at.

The pained other whimpered in defeat and hobbled away from the pair despite his superiority. He was hurt and in no condition to take on two very angry and defensive beta's, even if one of them was as injured as himself.

House caught sight of red blood around the corners of Cameron's mouth and dripping from her teeth before he fell unconscious to the ground.


	27. Chapter 27

Cameron lifted House's limp body and carried him back to the clearing, the fur on her face damp with never ending tears.

The only thing to keep her going was the reassuring slow thud of his heart and his chest still moving against hers.

She lay him down carefully and licked his wounds clean before curling into his relatively unhurt right side and waited for them to change back all the while concentrating and praying the he kept breathing and his heart kept beating unsure of how badly he'd hurt his head.

She hoped that those healing powers that came with being a werewolf were being put to good use. She was so scared she'd lose him; if she did she knew she'd die of a broken heart.

When they finally changed back into human form it was sun up. She dressed them quickly, did a few basic checks but it did little reassure her troubled mind. She called Wilson to come and pick them up, barely able to keep the calm in her voice as he joked about them having a rough night.

She carried him with surprising ease to the north entrance where they'd agreed to meet.

"Oh shit, what happened?!" Wilson said worriedly as he jumped from the car wanting to help Cameron with House's limp body.

Cameron growled lightly, very protective of her wounded mate. Wilson backed off instantly not wanting to shake her, the tears streaming down her cheeks showing she was already near breaking point.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she slid into the back of the car drawing his limp body with her and resting his head on her lap. "Please just take us to the hospital."

"Sure." he said hoping into the front and driving fast to PPTH, pulling to a stop at the nearest space to the ER entrance knowing she'd want to handle this herself.

He dreaded to think the possible carnage if a doctor forced through to treat him.

"Get a gurney and call up and make sure a CT machine is free." she said as he parked.

Tears still poured silently down her cheeks and steadily on to his. She kissed him softly her fingers brushing across the scruff on his chin.

She slid carefully from under him as she heard the sound of the gurney wheels jumping as the moved across the threshold.

She was relieved as she saw Wilson draw quickly closer.

"CT on level four's clear. I told every one to get out of there too."

He reached into the car for House's shoulders.

She growled again and pushed him away with enough strength to knock him to the ground before she slumped against the car, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Cameron," he said gently, resting his hand lightly on her shoulder and tipping her chin so her eyes would meet his. "I'm not going to hurt him. I won't do anything unless you tell me to. I just want to help. Okay?"

"Okay." she whispered.

It was a strange sensation and feeling to see someone else's hands on House as they lifted him gently onto the bed. It was awkward and uncomfortable but it was necessary and she trusted Wilson.

They made their way swiftly to the fourth floor glad of the hospitals relative quiet at the beginning of the day.

Wilson warmed up the CT machine as Cameron very carefully undressed House and tossed a blanket over his middle. His wounds were still oozing blood, the damaged muscle beneath still visible, there was even a warm crimson stain on her thigh were his head had rested while they drove to the hospital.

But he was still breathing.

His heart was still beating.

She kissed him lightly on the lips, her hand cupping his cheek.

"Cameron." Wilson's voice sounded over the intercom.

She didn't want to move from him but she had to see for herself.

"Five millimetre sections." she said as she stepped into the glass box filled with computers.

"Okay." he answered, starting the machine, watching his friend disappear into the belly of the machine.

"What happened?" he asked as Cameron sat in the chair next to him and began watching the screen intently, tears still dripping silently down her cheeks.

"The Alpha was there. He chased me, he wanted to... Greg tackled him and they got into a fight. There was nothing I could do; I knew he would have hit me away if I tried to help him. The fought for a while, the Greg bit him really hard and then kicked him away. His skull cracked as it hit the brick path. He stood back for a while then the Alpha left. Greg passed out seconds later and he still hasn't woken up."

"He'll be okay." Wilson said reassuringly.

They watched in silence as section after section appeared on screen. Around five minutes later they both gasped loudly.


	28. Chapter 28

House woke up very slowly.

Eyes still closed and not at all sure where he was he was glad to feel Cameron curled against his right side, her head resting on his bare shoulder with his arm around her.

He felt dizzy and slightly nauseous.

"Wooah." Cameron mumbled next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"You can tell how I'm feeling." he said hoarsely.

"Yeah, it's weird. It's the morphine and..."

"But I'm not in pain." he exclaimed, moving slightly and causing said pain that the drugs were dulling.

Still, he kept his eyes shut.

"Really?"

"I'd like to retract my last statement." He replied with a grunt. "So... where are we?"

"At the hospital." she answered pulling the blanket up to their chins.

"Why?"

"You hit your head in the fight."

"I remember that. But why are we here?"

"You passed out." she said fearfully, remembering how lonely it felt with out his presence in her mind. "You've been unconscious for hours. Wilson and I did a CT of your head."

"And?"

"Your skull was almost entirely shattered on one side. Your brain should have been bleeding out of your ears when you hit the path but it had already started healing by the time we got you scanned, I could see the lattice work of all the pieces of bone that were put back in the right place and joining together slowly but surely. We could see scar tissue all over one side of your brain; you should be brain dead or near enough. But you're here." she said as professionally as possible.

"Good day to be a werewolf." he replied glibly.

All of her emotions suddenly poured into her voice; relief, love, fear, worry, pain, sorrow and complete and utter loss.

"Greg, I was so worried I'd lose you. I...I..." she began crying softly against his shoulders.

House tentatively opened his eyes despite his nausea. They were in his office on the couch, an IV stand behind them. The room was dark which suited his sore eyes and increasingly painful head.

With a soft pained groan he pulled her over his body so she rested across his healing chest.

"Greg." she said worriedly, knowing and feeling his pains.

"It's worth it, I need you more." he said closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her body, pressing her to him.

She rested her forearms on either side of his head careful not to touch his scull but letting her fingers trail gently through the hair at the very top of his head soothing him.

"Kiss me." he asked gently, not having the strength to lift his lips to hers.

It was a soft gentle touch at first; tentative, caring. But soon it became hungry and desperate, full of relief and fear at coming so close to losing this feeling, this wonderful sensation that was them together.

Cameron poured her very being into that loving touch and House took it willingly.

Her love poured into him like a warming elixir spreading through his body and making him hungry for more.

He tightened the arm around her waist and moved his other hand to cup the back of her head, as his kiss plunged the very depths over her soul.

They pulled apart after many hot hard minutes, their breath hard and rapid.

"You feel better." Cameron muttered against his lips.

"You feel tired." he answered turning rolling them on to their sides so she could lie down properly. "And you're right I do feel better, just being near you makes me feel better."

Cameron shimmied gently down his body and began kissing and licking his healing wounds. She knew she should probably clean them with alcohol but she could shake this instinct to care for him, to be near him.

"Gives a whole new meaning to TLC." he whispered with a smile. "Is this supposed to be arousing?"

"Not really." she answered, dropping her lips to the four reducing holes in his bicep.

"Well, it is." he said rolling on to his back and pulling her to straddle his hips and growing length, the blanket falling from her shoulders and pooling on his thighs.

"Greg, you're hurt."

"Then make me feel better." he said with his hands on her hips encouraging her to move against him.

She leaned forward and kissed him so hard, stealing his breath so that he wouldn't mind the momentary loss of contact as she stood and stripped her body and removed his own jeans and boxers.

"Are you sure you're okay, baby?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I just need you."

She smiled and straddled him carefully, both of them groaning at the delicious fulfilling contact.

"I love you." she whispered.

* * *

"Allison?"

"Yeah?"

"I remembered something else." he said vaguely, the worry in his body instantly transferring to Cameron.

"What?" she said lifting her head whilst pressing her lips to his cheek and smoothing her fingers over his neck in attempt to soothe him.

"Did you eat last night?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Allison..." he sighed but was stopped with her finger pressing to his lips.

"I don't regret it. I couldn't live without this, I need you too much and I'd hate for you to feel guilty about wanting to eat me, which you would if I ever changed back."

"But you don't deserve this." He argued.

"But I want you." She said seriously.

He sighed softly and kissed her forehead. "I'm not worth it."

"But you are. We are." she protested before smiling, "I know you're happy."

"Well, yeah, that hundred years of sex is really appealing."

She smacked his chest lightly.

"Hello! In pain."

"No, you're not." she said rolling her eyes.

"You're right." He sighed, "And you're right about us too. I don't know what I would have done if we lost this."

"Why didn't you say you wanted this too?"

"I didn't want you to do it for me, because of me."

"I did it for me, for us. And all that sex made me hungry." she joked, but House could feel the pain and guilt she harboured in her body.

He could feel it well up in her body, her throat tensed and her breathing grew shallow as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Shh, baby. It's okay," he said pressing her to his chest and smoothing his hands over her bare back, her tears dripping onto his skin.

"Greg, I... I just..."

Images of her tearing into the carcass of the homeless man who'd spoken to him yesterday morning tore through his mind. Her rough tongue striping meat from the bones and her claws digging to find the tender kidneys the other had neglected after setting his sights on her.

"I know, I know." he whispered kissing her hair. "It'll be alright, I promise. I'm here."

Silent tears slid down his own cheeks.

Though they had gained so much with their new abilities, the wonderful connection they had and the utter love and devotion they'd found for each other they had also lost so much too.

But was it too high a price to pay?


	29. Chapter 29

They showered together in the locker room, locking the door behind them so they could make love without being disturbed, both of them overwhelmed with a burning desire to comfort the other and reaffirm the that they were for each other and no one else.

Cameron licked his wounds clean once more, they were healing slower than the stab wound he received the night before, but given that his "healing powers" were concentrating on putting his skull and brain back together neither of them complained.

Even so, House instinctually knew Cameron being so close to him was helping to heal. His health returning with each touch, each kiss and each time he thrust into her.

They dressed in the fresh clothes kept in their lockers and quickly made their way to the cafeteria, their senses taking them in a route with the least personnel and avoiding Cuddy at all costs.

They bought eight steaks and a large chocolate muffin before they retreated to their usual table. It took a great deal of restraint to use their cutlery, but cutting rather large chunks kept them reasonably satisfied.

They didn't talk at all, their mouths far too busy. Instead they experimented with the extent of their telepathic abilities. It seemed limited to emotions and images, but still it was enough for them to have an entertaining conversation as they ate and made them smile more than once during the meal.

Cameron snuggled into his side when they were done and began to share the muffin as they had done the previous day.

Their heat in their bodies built until the muffin was almost done and they were ready to go back to House's office and christen his desk but House's cell rang loudly from his pocket, the vibrations causing both of them to groan in pleasure as well as annoyance.

"House." he answered gruffly not looking at the caller I.D.

"Where are you?! I show up at your office expecting to find you comatose and here you are answering your cell and no where to be found."

"Opps." Cameron whispered hearing Wilson's words. They had been lost in each other since House had woken and both had forgotten to alert Wilson to his improved condition.

"Sorry, Wilson. I'm fine now, just a bit of a sore head." House answered. "We're in the cafeteria getting brunch."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." he answered.

"I want you to get another scan." Cameron said quietly turning towards him.

"Hold on." House said down the phone. "What do you mean?"

"I want you to get another scan. I want to make sure you're okay."

He squeezed her shoulder.

"Allie, I'm fine really. I wouldn't have been able to have sex twice if I wasn't fine."

"Please, I can't lose you."

House sighed.

" Wilson?"

"Yes, I'm still here." Wilson muttered in an annoyed tone.

"Can you get another CT scanner free? I want to make sure the hole in my head is gone. And I want to see this mornings scans too; they sound kinda cool." he said chuckling.

"Sure. Come on up to my office when you're done and I'll see if I can book a CT scan for later."

"Okay, thanks" he answered before hanging up.

"That okay with you too?" House asked kissing Cameron's forehead.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't mind taking a detour to your office first." she said with a grin.

"Now that sounds like a great plan," he murmured.


	30. Chapter 30

"What took you so long?" Wilson asked as they stepped into his office, House standing behind Cameron with his arms circled around his waist.

"We took a detour to my office." House said wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"You had a hole in your brain last night and already you're having sex again?" Wilson asked in a disbelieving tone.

"As of about an hour ago yeah." House said cockily.

"I have no clue how you're even talking to me let alone doing **_that_** twice."

"Three times." Cameron added helpfully.

Wilson groaned and pressed his head to his hands.

"I think we broke him." House mumbled against Cameron's ear.

Cameron giggled slightly, "So, is there a CT scanner free?"

"Not for another hour or so."

"Do you have my scans from this morning?" House asked almost excitedly.

"House, you could have died!" Wilson said lifting his eyes to House's. "You should be dead!"

Cameron closed her eyes as a chill ran through her body. Feeling it too House held her tighter and brushed his lips against her neck.

"Trust me, we know that." House said seriously, "I just want to see the scans and move on."

"Fine." he said picking out a folder from his desk and holding out towards them.

They disentangled from each other and House stepped forward taking the folder, pulling out the film and holding it to the light. Cameron sat on the couch in the office unable to look at the scans again.

House stared at the soupy mass that was his brain less than six hours ago.

His own immortality stared back at him.

He would have discerned that the owner of this particular head should be dead or dieing.

He had hoped that they had been exaggerating but they hadn't.

Even so there he stood, breathing, eating and making love.

Cameron could feel his shock and it mingled with her own pain. It was overwhelming, so much so that silent tears began to slide down her cheeks, House could feel them like they were his own.

He put the folder back on the desk, able to feel Wilson's eyes on him as he sat next to Cameron and lifted her to sit across his lap and held her close, mumbling so softly that only she could hear his words.

Wilson watched them and a strange proud warmth overcame him. They looked so utterly in love and wonderfully perfect for each other. He was entirely glad that they had finally found a way to be together.

"Thank you." they whispered in one voice.

"Its weird thinking you can hear my thoughts."

"We can't really hear what you're thinking, just sort of feel it. And we felt you were happy for us."

"It's still weird," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, but not half as weird as hearing the heartbeat of Cuddy's unborn baby."

"Lisa's pregnant?!"

"Since when did you call Cuddy, Lisa?" House said quietly.

"His heart rate's spiking." Cameron added helpfully.

"Is this your kid?" House asked intrigued, "Are you seeing Cuddy?"

"I... I..." he stuttered obviously nervous.

"I'll remind you, you can't lie to us." House added lightly with a stern glint in his eye.

"I donated sperm," Wilson sighed. "I don't know if she used it though."

"I'm afraid you're on your own with that one, we can't exactly ask to sniff your crotches and see if she used your swimmers."

"Greg!" Cameron admonished.

"I doubt we'd be able to catch a strong enough scent anyway." he muttered.

"Are you sure she's pregnant?"

"About 6 weeks."

Wilson gulped.

"When did you donate?"

"8 weeks ago."

House and Cameron shared a look.

"Do you want us to ask Cuddy for you? Or do you want us to be there as your lie detectors?"

"I don't even know if I want to know. I mean it's Cuddy!"

"Who you were calling Lisa just a moment ago." House said matter of factly.

Wilson sighed ever so slightly but the were-senses could easily pick it out.

"You like her." Cameron said grinning.

"Aw, this is going to be such a pain in the ass with you guys in my head all the time." he groaned.


	31. Chapter 31

"House, why are you dragging me down to Cuddy's office?" Wilson said slightly angrily.

The three of them stood in the elevator as it began its slow downward decedent. House had his arms around Cameron's waist, his chin on her shoulder and his lips brushing her skin as was now common place for them whilst in an elevator in the presence of others.

"I didn't drag you." He said rolling his eyes, enjoying the feel of Cameron's soft fingers trailing across his joined hands pressing against her abdomen.

"No, you growled and scared the shit out of me until I agreed to come down there with you." Wilson sighed, "By the way Cameron's is way scarier that you are."

He could feel her body tense but a hint of mirth in her thoughts quelled his worry.

"When...?" House asked sneaking his thumbs beneath her shirt and brushing across her skin.

"I had to beg her to let me help get you out of the car this morning. She wouldn't let me go near you without growling and looking as though she was about to bite my head off." he said in an exasperated tone before continuing matter of factly, "Which she could have done."

"Sorry." she mumbled timidly the exact opposite of what Wilson suggested.

"I think it's cute." House answered, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Yeah but you weren't there!" Wilson said forcefully, "You should have seen her! She..."

It was then that he noticed their challenging stares, daring him to finish his sentence.

"And I'm going to stop there before you **do** bite my head off." he said meekly and turning away from their stares.

They both grinned a little at his reaction.

"He's right Greg," Cameron admitted in a quiet apologetic voice.

"I still think it's cute. You were just trying to protect me."

"Yeah, well..."

The elevator doors opened and the lobby appeared before them.

She stopped. She breathed deeply.

Every muscle in her body tensed.

"Greg." she said as a whisper.

Wilson looked over and saw a change sweep over both of them, as if they had suddenly become half human, half animal; their eyes large and wild looking, their body language defensive and tense.

"What is it?" Wilson asked absorbing the tension of the two standing beside him making him feel wholly uneasy.

"The Alpha is in the clinic." House said wrinkling his nose, baring his teeth a little.

Neither House nor Cameron could explain it but both of them felt deeply enraged by the idea of the Alpha encroaching on their territory; the hospital was as much their home as their own house's and his presence felt disrespectful and provoking.

"What?!" he hissed scared and angry as they stepped out into the lobby letting in a crowd of people heading upwards.

"Wait here." House said warningly to Wilson as if there would be consequences if he didn't. Then he un-wrapped his arms from around Cameron and took her hand, making sure she was behind him at all times.

They walked towards the waiting area but House could point him out the second they passed into the clinic.

He looked young, no older than 30 he would have said less than a week ago; now though, he knew he was old, older than even his own 47 years. His hair was a matt black, sticking up at odd angles all across his head. He wore black kakis and a white t-shirt with a blue shirt over the top of it, all hanging on his body of understated power similar but stronger than their own.

As they drew closer he stood and removed his sunglasses revealing cunning but kind brown eyes.

House stopped around 8 feet from the Alpha, pulling Cameron behind his body shielding her but entirely glad that she was there of her own free will to support him.

The world bustled around them completely oblivious to the supernatural stand off.

"Hi." he said in a quiet smooth tone.

House was wary, but he could sense that the other didn't have any outwardly hostile intentions towards them.

"I just want to talk." he said holding his hands up in surrender and submission, feeling their defensiveness.

House waited a moment before nodding, reassured by a squeeze of Cameron's fingers.

Breathing the air he knew Exam Room 2 was empty and nodded his head toward the door, indicating that the Alpha should go first; he wanted to keep him in his sights at all times.

Checking to make sure that a nurse saw them enter he kept Cameron close to him and stepped over the threshold.

She closed the door behind them.


	32. Chapter 32

The Alpha hopped up onto the exam table and watched as House and Cameron stepped into the room still unsure of what to do, no idea what to feel and all their instincts going mad within their bodies.

But with their fingers entwined they drew strength from each other and became a strong and confidant presence in front of the supposedly superior creature before them.

The Alpha smiled faintly, sensing no fear what so ever from the pair. He found it interesting how easily they seemed to overcome the natural instincts of the wolves in their bodies.

"Are you both okay? How's your head?" he asked kindly and sincerely.

House frowned, "We're fine." Then he added slightly sarcastically, "It helps being doctors."

"You're both doctors? That will be handy but I'm sure you've already discovered our saliva helps heal cuts."

They stared at him slightly confused and apprehensive.

"Look I'm like you. I was completely normal as a kid, I went to school, I sat exams, I scraped my knees, broke my leg more than once and I wanted to grow up to be a pilot. But I started getting stronger senses when I turned 16, my mom could sense it instantly and told me everything. Granted it probably wasn't as traumatic as either of your experiences but I was still pretty shocked. But I learned to live with it because I couldn't change it. I still live normally. I'm not a pilot but who does actually have the job they wanted at age five. I work 9 to 5. I have girlfriends. I've been married twice. Divorced and widowed. I'm like you; I've just been a werewolf for longer."

"Being born into it might have something to do with it too." House retorted.

"Well, yeah. My mom and father were wolves. I can resist changing under the moon and I'm bigger and stronger than you are."

"So? What do I care?" House said with growing anger, "And why the hell are you here?!"

House didn't want to hear platitudes, he didn't want to hear that he was just the same as them or different.

He didn't want him here at all.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry about last night, you caught me in the middle of a kill and I wasn't thinking straight."

"And what were you thinking when you bit me?!" House said furious. This was the man that started it all, the wolf that changed everything.

For better or worse House hadn't decided, but he had initiated the change and for that he was still very annoyed.

"To be honest I thought you'd be an easy target. You looked poor, you were crippled and I didn't think I'd get much of a fight from you." he regarded House carefully, glancing at Cameron before continuing, "I knew how much you had longed for death. But now I see what you had to fight for. Last night and the night I bit you." He finished, smiling at both of them.

"If you can resist changing, why don't you?" House asked.

"Because it's part of me, because I feel more myself as a wolf than I do like this." he said with a hint of hate in his voice, both House and Cameron able to sense his loathing for his own body, "When I'm a wolf I feel good, I feel strong, I feel right. I change when I feel like changing. If I'm not busy on full moon nights I change then too. I change because it's who I am. And it's who you are too."

House and Cameron could feel their bodies vibrating and shivering at the force and emotion of his words. They could feel his longing to change and be free, and the immense power it took to quell it.

They were both shocked and ever so slightly in awe.

"Listen I've got to head off. And I know you two will be busy since you've been busy enough already today." he said with a sly smirk. "Here's my card, if you've got any questions about anything at all just give me a call. And if you're interested, I know a couple of hunting packs upstate if you fancy a trip one of these months."

House took the white card a pocketed it, getting the feeling that it might be a lifeline in the future. "We'll think about it."

"I am sorry about last night," he continued entirely genuine, "If I'd thought for just one second I would have been able to feel how in love you are and backed off. In fact I've never sensed a love like it before, even between other mates. How long have you known each other?"

"Three years." Cameron answered speaking for the first time in the conversation.

He smiled kindly.

"The voice of an angel as well as the look; no wonder I couldn't think last night!" he said with a small charming grin. "Just three years you say? It's people like you that make me believe in soul mates."

"We still have souls?" House asked curiously.

"According to my mom, yeah. It's not a curse, it's a gift. A strange one with it's downsides but a gift none the less. Though the particular tale of how we came to be is best saved for one of those hunts." he said with a smile as he hopped from the examination table. "Anyway, you've got a few weeks to decide. If you want to go give me a call about a week before the full moon and I'll set you up."

He said extending his left hand so that House wouldn't have to relinquish his hold on Cameron.

House took it slightly reluctantly shocked at the flare of possessiveness that emanated from Cameron.

The Alpha laughed good-naturedly and relinquished his hold on House's hand.

"Definitely soul mates." he said with a grin and turning to Cameron "I would shake your hand too but he'd probably rip me in half."

He reached for the door.

"Wait!" House called.

The Alpha turned and looked at him expectantly.

"Look errm..." House started nervously, "I er... I'm pretty sure we don't really want to bring a kid into this, at least not yet anyway. Do we need to use some kind protection?"

A sudden heat spread through their bodies at the idea of have children.

"I'm pretty sure you already know it's almost impossible to stop and use protection." he said with a chuckle, "But you're not likely to have a child unless it's something you both truly want. It's like some in built protection; there's some sort of mental element required to conceive, a type of population control if you will. As far as I know no type of 'normal' contraception truly works in our case. And, not that either of you will be terribly interested, but you couldn't conceive with a human. There are no half-casts in our society - it's confusing enough with this Alpha-Beta thing."

House nodded in thanks.

The Alpha was still quite amused by the pair before him; they felt more like equals to him than any other Beta's he'd met before.

He liked it.

He liked them.

"Is there anything else you'd like to know?" he asked feeling they were beginning to warm to him.

"Your name would be a good start." Cameron said quietly, still hiding slightly behind House. She was very nearly squirming at the growing desire in her body and in House's but she still felt the need to be polite given his willingness to help.

"Lucas, Lucas Cairn." he said with a small smile.

"I'm Allison Cameron and he's Greg House."

"Well, it's been nice meeting you properly. Anything else?"

House and Cameron glanced at each other, nothing important came to their minds and they both shook their head no.

"Right well I'll head off and leave you two kids alone." he said with a knowing smile. Despite that they were still blocking him from reading too much he had been able to sense the increasing heat in their bodies towards the end of the conversation.

He opened the door, "Remember, you can call me anytime."

"Thank you." House murmured.

And Lucas was gone.


	33. Chapter 33

House moved forward and locked the door.

"Children?"

Cameron asked as he turned to her and lifted her with ease on to the table in the room.

"You can't say you haven't thought about them." he said beginning to peel clothes from their bodies.

"I have." she admitted somewhat reluctantly, lifting her arms to aid the removal of her shirt.

"Allie, I love you and I know you love me and that's enough, more than enough. But I can't help but think what it would be like to have **_our_** child. I don't know if I'd want to bring a child into the world for it to be like us, it sounds unfair, but I think we should think about it in the future."

"In the future yes." she said as she lay naked on the table and House crawling up her body.

"Good. Because right now all I want is you." His voice rumbled in a low seductive growl.

"Then take me," she said with a grin.

They kissed passionately all through their short frantic love making, swallowing the sweet tasting moans and delectable grunts of the other.

They peaked hard and fast, their bodies vibrating as much as their vocal chords as climax shuddered through their bodies.

"I love you." she whispered gently cradling his still thudding pained head to her chest.

He lifted his head, their bodies still pressed together from head to toe.

"I love you too." he said smiling before kissing her softly.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

" Wilson, give us a minute." House called, catching his scent.

"Oh god! You're going for number four aren't you?"

"Five, actually." he said loudly with a smirk.

"Animals." they heard him mutter.

"Very true." Cameron whispered with a devilish smirk and a roll of her hips.

House groaned loudly and took her to the heights of pleasure once more.


	34. Chapter 34

House and Cameron emerged from Exam Room two thoroughly sated 15 minutes later.

Wilson watched with almost voyeuristic fascination as they fixed each other's slightly dishevelled clothes, pressed a soft kiss to the others lips and subtly captured each others hand in a gentle but selfish grip all the while smallest of utterly content smiles around their lips as if everything was right with the world.

Happiness poured from them in infectious waves, Wilson observed waiting patients smiling for no reason as they read the latest article in a magazine or continued to stare at the same point on the ceiling for the last 20 minutes.

Even some of nurses who were pulling double shifts smiled without prompt.

"15 minutes?" Wilson said as he stood and approached the couple.

"You timed us?" House shot at him incredulously, "That's just sad."

"I can't believe that was just fifteen minutes." Cameron voice sounded breathlessly, memories of those blissful moments passing through her mind. "It felt like hours."

"Allison, could you please stop thinking," he begged with a shiver in his voice and squeezing her hand.

"But..." she started.

He growled softly and shot back her thoughts tenfold.

Cameron let loose a surprised yelp as she crashed into his body and buried her head against his chest.

House wrapped his arms around her and suppressing a grin as kissed the top of her head.

"Do you have to do stuff like that in front of me?" Wilson whined, rolling his eyes away from them.

"It's your fault for interrupting us. I thought I told you not to move, I told you to wait by the elevators." House said in a slightly warning tone.

"The alpha walked out of the clinic and headed straight for me. Damn near passed out from fright. He smiled at me and told me to give you guys five minutes. I was scared he'd slaughtered you both and left you for dead in that room." Wilson said in an angry whisper.

"That stupid, he wasn't at all hostile. In fact I'd say he was even defensive." House answered.

"Well excuse me for my lack of were-senses. I can't tell an "It's nice to meet you smile" from an "I want to eat you smile"."

"It doesn't matter now; we can talk about him later." House said still holding a slightly shaking Cameron to his body. "Time to find out if you have it in you to procreate."

Wilson groaned loudly.

Both House and Cameron felt heat rush through their bodies at the discussion of children once more.

House shivered and rubbed Cameron's back soothingly while she lifted her hand over his heart and brushed her lips gently against his neck.

"I love you." she whispered just loud enough for House to hear.

Heat faded and utter fulfilment washed over them.

He kissed her forehead once more.

"Do you have to make it seem so clinical?" Wilson said as he met House's eyes.

"Would you rather be a daddy?" House asked.

Wilson stayed quiet.

"You would!" House exclaimed happily with a grin spreading across his face, "Never thought of you as the paternal sort. Right, let's go see what mamma has to say."


	35. Chapter 35

"House!" Cuddy barked as he barged into her office for the second time in 2 days. "What the hell are you doing here?! I thought I gave you two days off?"

Cameron was close behind House, their hands joined at their sides.

Wilson followed the pair almost reluctantly and closed the door carefully behind him.

"Did you miss me?" House quipped.

Cuddy shot him a look that said

"I needed to use the MRI machine." House said answering the original question

"Oh god you didn't break it again did you?" she sighed exasperatedly, "Your department has broke 2 MRI's in the last year, if it's..."

"I didn't break it. Honest, just scanned a guys head."

"Why?"

"To see what it looked like." House said in a 'duh' tone.

"But you don't have a patient."

"It was a dead guys head." House continued. He felt Cameron shiver next to him, all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and lose himself in her but they were here for Wilson.

She felt his resolve and it became her own, none the less they disentangled their hands, House wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she snuck her hand around his waist.

It still amazed him how perfectly they fit together.

"You scanned a dead guys head?!" Cuddy screeched bringing him back to reality.

"Yeah, but that's not why we're here." House answered.

"Then why are you here House?" she sighed exasperated. "I have work to do."

Her eyes swept calculatingly over Cameron and Wilson.

"Did he rope you both into this?" she asked.

"Actually no." Wilson muttered quietly stepping forward until he stood before her desk. "Have you seen your doctor?"

"Huha...buh..." she said with wide eyes before they looked past Wilson and blazed as though they could shoot daggers, "House!"

"What? I didn't do it on purpose." he said defensively.

Cuddy sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"Lisa." Wilson said in a soft voice leaning forward slightly.

"I managed to get a late appointment last night." she whispered staring down at the pile of papers on her desk.

"And?" Wilson prompted quietly.

At which point she suddenly wailed and burst forth into tears.

Wilson turned back to House and Cameron who wear able to sense his fears.

_"Please tell me she hasn't lost it." _

They listened intently before smiling with happiness dancing in their eyes.

Wilson smiled back and moved around the desk and drew her to stand in his arms and pressed against his chest.

"I'm so happy for you Lisa. You're going to be a mommy." he said with a soft voice.

Cuddy spent a few moments composing herself and using Wilson's shirt as a tissue, before leaning back and staring at him curiously.

It didn't escape anyone in the room that she was still in Wilson's arms.

"You know most people would think I was pregnant if I stared crying after I told them about an appointment with my doctor." she said in an enquiring tone.

"Errm..." Wilson said nervously glancing at House and Cameron.

"And how did you two know I was pregnant yesterday?" she asked turning to the other couple in the room.

"We just did." House answered, only Cameron was able to pick up on his nervousness.

"House, tell me how you knew." Cuddy ordered.

"Knowing would only cause you undue stress and you don't need that now." He said his tone caring but forceful.

"Now that just makes me worry more."

And both House and Cameron could feel it.

"Perhaps, but it's not important. Where as Wilson's question is." House prompted turning the conversation to the reason why they came here.

Cuddy lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Lisa...?"

Her eyes lifted and met his.

She nodded ever so slowly.

Wilson was entirely swept up in his happiness and pressed his lips to Cuddy's. And in her happiness she returned the kiss which soon grew far more heated with passing seconds.

"They're so happy." Cameron whispered tears springing to her eyes.

House turned her to him and swept his thumbs across her moist cheeks.

She reached up and wrapped her fingers around his wrists halting his movements.

"Greg..."

"Yeah?"

"Were you serious when you mentioned children?"

"Very serious." he said with a smile, excitement creeping over him.

"I think... I think we should think about it." she said with her own smile growing.

"Really?"

"Really, really." she said leaning forward and capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

House pulled back abruptly, "You said before that we'd think about it in the future."

"I want to think about it now."

"Like right now?"

"I mean in the next few weeks." she answered with a smile, slightly amused at his eagerness.

Wilson pulled back from Cuddy, his face both ashen and flushed from embarrassment.

"Oh Lisa, I'm sorry I..."

He was silenced by her lips crashing to his once more.

"Okay, the next few weeks," House agreed, "I think we should leave mommy and daddy dearest and let them make out in peace."

They took each others hand and left the office as quietly as possible and moved towards the elevators.

"Well, we've got another half hour before we need to get your head scanned..." Cameron said in a familiar tone that made heat pour into both their bellies.

"What are you suggesting?" he said with a grin as the bell for the elevators arrival sounded.

They stepped into the empty car.

"I'm suggesting we go back to your office and get in some baby making practice." she said wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body to his.

House groaned loudly, his arms wrapping tight around her waist.

"That sounds like a great idea." he said in a hoarse whisper, "Have I told you how much I love you?"

The elevator doors closed.

"Yes."

"Well I'll say it again, I love you so much it aches, I need you more than life itself, I want you every time you touch me but just the fact that your touching me makes me so unbelievably happy." he took a deep breath and continued, "I just need to see you..."

Cameron's fingers pressed to his lips and stopped his words.

She continued, "...and I know I'm home. I love you too, Greg. You are my everything and I'd give everything for you."

They kissed with all the love in their beings, pulling apart slowly at the feel of the intense heat and emotion that flooded their bodies.

They arrived at the fourth floor and quickly made their way to the diagnostics department, ignoring Chase and Foreman's curious gazes as they shot past the conference room and into the darkened office locking the door behind them.

"Are you sure this is just going to be practice?" House asked quietly as they toppled still fully clothed onto the couch.

Cameron stared up at him, a question in her eyes and mind.

"It just feels different somehow." House continued explaining his thoughts.

"Are we sure we want this?" Cameron asked quietly her hands teasing the hair at the back of his skull, "To bring our child into this world of nightmares?"

"That's just it; it will be **_our_** child, a part of you and a part of me." His hands moved to her thighs and pulled them around his hips with the slightest of soft touches, "And we'll both be there for the little guy through it all."

"Or girl." she said with a smile.

"Is that a yes?" He said grinning down at her smoothing his fingers across her hair.

She grinned back.

"Are we really going to conceive our child in your office?" she said in a thoroughly amused tone.

"Urgh," he groaned and buried his face in her neck, "If we stay here one minute longer then I won't be able to help it."

"Then you'd better move." She said unable to wipe the grin from her face.

"This means we can't have sex until we get home." he said in an almost panic stricken voice.

"I know." she said slightly despondently, the sheer longing in their bodies was very nearly all encompassing. "But it'll be worth it. Do you think you can wait to impregnate me?"

"Urgh, Allie," he groaned thrusting his hips involuntary to hers, "You don't know how hard this is."

"I can feel it." she said with a sly grin and shivering body.

She could feel it against her body and in her mind.

"I can wait. But we have to move and we have to move now."

"Well, get up then." she said sliding her legs and arms from around him "We can get some coffee next door."

But still he didn't move, even though it was entirely frustrating it was just too addictive being pressed against her soft curves.

"Do we have to? They smell bad, Chase's cologne is making me sick from here." he said pulling a face.

Cameron smiled and shook her head lightly.

"I'll get you coffee then," she said sliding out from under him and moving to the conference room door, "Open the blinds and unlock the doors."

"Voyeurism, kinky." he said lying on his back, with his hands behind his head.

"Greg." she said warningly.

"Okay, okay, just one more thing." he said pulling himself to stand.

She turned back to him.

"Wha...?"

House crashed his lips hard against hers their tongues instantly mingling, their bodies moulding to the other and pressing together as hard as possible.

"Love you." he whispered against her lips as the kiss ended.

"Love you more."

He smiled against her lips.

"Now go get my coffee, woman."

Cameron rolled her eyes and disappeared through a torrent of blinds and shimmering glass into the conference room.

House grinned to himself enjoying the complete and utter warmth that poured into him just knowing he would be on his way to having a family by the end of the day.

He and Allison were going to have a child.

Their child.

He felt happier than he could ever have imagined, he felt as though nothing could bring him down.

Through his happiness a strange coldness swept over him.

With a frown, he turned the blinds between his office and the conference room.


	36. Chapter 36

Cameron entered the conference room with a small grin that she couldn't shift.

She was going to have House's child.

Their child.

Chase and Foreman watched her with hawk like eyes as she moved to the coffee machine and began working mechanically on her morning routine at two-thirty in the afternoon.

"Hey Cameron, where've you been? You left early yesterday and you're supposed to have a day off today." Foreman asked in a friendly tone.

"I had to bring Greg in this morning, some experiment." she said off-handedly.

She could feel their shock.

She grimaced slightly.

"Greg?" Chase questioned standing and drawing closer, "Since when did you start calling House **_Greg_**?"

"It's none of your business." she replied defensively, pouring coffee into the filter and starting the coffee machine before turning around with warning glistening in her eyes, "And I wouldn't push this if I were you."

"Why? Why are you calling House Greg and why shouldn't I ask? Did you get him to give into your stupid hero worshiping crush? Are you sleeping with him? Did you get high again and decide you wanted a change? Is he going to beat me with his cane for talking to his new hooker?"

Chase edged threateningly closer with every word.

"Chase stop. Now." Cameron growled, backing into the counter. "I know you're still bitter..."

"You know that's all you are to him, a cheap substitute for a hooker, House isn't capable of love." with a sour tang in his sweetly caring voice.

"And you are?" she said sceptically with an amused smile.

"Yes."

House opened the blinds just in time to see Chase reach forward and attempted to pull Cameron to him.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" House roared bursting into the room.

Mere seconds later House had his hands wrapped tight around Chase's neck as he pressed him to the wall.

House had been able to feel Cameron's rising tension and worry, but when he saw Chase reach for her he saw red.

Rage, malice and pure venom flowed through his veins like poison.

"Hou...sh..." Chase gasped unable to take a breath.

House let loose a low rumbling growl, his hands squeezing tighter around his neck.

House could taste his fear; it was bitter but still thoroughly invigorating.

"Greg!" Cameron said rushing to him and wrapping her arms around his shaking body. "Stop, please."

But she could tell her words barely penetrated his rage.

She slipped her hand under his shirt to cover his fast beating heart and stood on her toes to press her lips to his ear.

"Greg, please stop." she whispered only loud enough for them to hear, "Today is about life. You are alive when you shouldn't be. We are both starting new lives together. We're going to create life when we get home. Please don't taint this day with another useless death, another murder. He's not worth it."

She could tell the rage was fading, she could feel it seeping from his body.

"Greg, please. I love you so much."

House snarled once more at Chase before letting him drop to the floor in a heap of barely conscious limbs.

He wrapped his arms around Cameron and held her to him fiercely until all the poison was gone from his body.

"I love you too, I'm sorry." he whispered into her hair.

He kissed her hair and stepped back from her to lift Chase to stand against the wall once more.

"House," Foreman said at the other side worried that he'd finish the job.

House growled lightly in his direction and he backed of instantly.

"Chase." House barked gripping his jaw and lifting his chin.

"Houze." Chase said breathlessly, his eyes out of focus and rolling slightly in his head.

"Oi!" House shouted gaining his attention, before his voice dropped to a low threatening rumble, "You can say what ever the hell you want to Allison, she's strong enough to deal with that on her own. But if you ever, touch her like that again I will kill you. I'll gut you, I'll rip you limb from limb and I'll make sure you're conscious for the whole thing. Got it?"

Chase nodded fearfully.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." House muttered his last threat.

House very nearly carried him to a seat at the conference table and deposited him in it.

"I'll take him down to the ER." Foreman offered attempting to lift him from the chair; he was entirely unable to do so, Chase's body still limp and as easy to move as a sack of potatoes.

Foreman was surprised; it had seemed so easy for House to move him.

"His respiration and heart rates are fine; he's just in mild shock." House answered as Cameron snuck her arms around his waist and pressed her head to his back. "Some coffee and the rest of the day off and he'll be fine."

House ran his hands along her forearms before stepping out of her embrace and sitting at the far end of the conference table.

Cameron went about preparing four mugs of coffee as House watched Foreman confirm his diagnosis.

Once satisfied, Foreman sat in the chair next to him, attempting to get a response from him.

He got nothing more than non verbal yes/no's.

"Are you okay?"

_Yes. _

"Are you having trouble breathing?"

_No. _

"Any other symptoms?"

_No. _

House knew he was lying. Reaching into his sports coat he pulled an orange phial with four pills lingering in its depths and tossed them across the table to land in Foreman's lap.

"Give him one and let him take the bottle home. He's in pain and he will be again the second that first pill runs out."

At which point Cameron placed two mugs and a glass of water in front of Foreman.

By the time Chase had taken his pill and enough strength had returned to his body that he could grip his coffee mug Cameron was seated next to House with her legs draped across his lap as they sipped their coffee.

"So you two are... what exactly?" Foreman ventured.

"For all intensive purposes we're husband and wife." House answered in a low serious tone, his hand moving soothingly across her thigh.

Chase and Foreman gaped at them.

"You have got to be kidding me." Foreman said disbelieving.

"Not at all." House replied.

"We're entirely serious." Cameron added.

"And what you did to Chase?"

"Did you hear what he said to her?!" House hissed angrily, "And he touched her! I don't know what hell he was trying to accomplish but there's no way in hell I was going to let him get away with that. She's mine."

Foreman raised his eyebrows at such a possessive statement, even more at Cameron slight smirk. He never thought she'd be okay with being someone's possession.

"Sorry." Chase mumbled after the coffee wet his parched lips and throat.

House met Chase's apologetic gaze, nodded once and that was that.


	37. Chapter 37

House and Cameron moved back into his office after a few minutes of intense silence, the sound of which was almost deafening.

Not to mention House's aversion to Chase's cologne only seemed to have gotten worse.

House could feel her mounting apprehension as she sat next to him on his couch.

He sighed softly. He took her mug from her hands and sat it on the floor along with his and pulled her into his lap well aware that they were exposed to the gazes of whoever looked into his office, but comforting her was far more important.

"What's wrong?" he asked brushing his lips against her neck in a soft kiss before pulling back to look in her eyes for her answer.

"We had our first kiss two days ago and now we're telling people that we're practically husband and wife." She sighed. "It just seems a little fast."

"That's your head talking," he whispered, "What does your heart tell you?"

"To hold you and never ever let you go." she said quietly.

"Then that's all that matters."

His arms tightened around her.

"But what will people think?"

"Let them think what they want, as long as we're together and happy, who cares?"

"Greg, I care that we have to work with these people, I care that we'll have to both see and feel their stares and I don't know if I could do that."

She felt uneasy, she had felt Foreman and Chase's stares and they made her uncomfortable.

They still did.

"Allie, I'll be right here with you." he said in a gentle soothing voice, his hand moving beneath her shirt, his fingers caressing her bare skin, "We can do this."

"But..." she started.

"I know its fast. I know to some people it might look as if I'm taking advantage of you or you're sleeping with me to climb the career ladder but we know it's for us, I love you and you love me."

He turned towards the conference room and muttered in a low growling tone.

"Hopefully everyone will realise that soon." He said staring at Chase.

His anger disappeared as fast as it came.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips to hers.

"But Greg it's going so fast!" She said worriedly, "Two days and we're practically living together and planning to have children!"

"I know, I know." he sighed dropping his head in submission, "But it feels right doesn't it?"

"It feels like it's what I was made for." she answered in a low reverent tone.

House smiled.

"That's exactly how I feel too. How can something so perfect be wrong? The way we feel when we make love, the way our hearts soared when we decided to have children, hell even the way my whole body feels happy with the slightest touch tell me how that can be wrong?"

"Its perfect." she whispered reliving every sensation at his words.

"Then stop worrying." He muttered with a grin; then he gulped loudly, his features becoming suddenly serious, "Do you still want to go home and make our child?"

"Hmm, definitely," She answered with a sultry smile and pressing her lips to his.

With their lips touching it was all too easy to forget that they had absolutely no privacy in their glass box, their hands wrapped hungrily around them groping for skin and the many sweet spots they'd found over the past two days.

Their mouths and tongues worked feverishly against the others.

They would have easily ended up reaching for buttons were it not for the opening of his office door.

"Um guys?" Wilson muttered from the doorway.

They groaned lightly and separated.

"You do know that everyone can see you, right?" Wilson continued.

House sighs, "So much for using that as a deterrent."

They disentangle on the couch only to stand and tangle once more.

"Time to get my head scanned again I take it?"


	38. Chapter 38

"These are so un-cool compared with the last set." House said looking at the scans, on the light box as he returned Cameron's fierce embrace.

She had wrapped her arms around him the second he stepped off the sliding bed; he could feel her joy and her fear of loss.

He felt her tears as they were created in her body and when she spilled them on to his shirts, he struggled to hold in his own emotions as he held her tight.

"Shh," He cooed, dropping his gaze from the scans and concentrating on the woman in his arms.

His future. His mate. The woman who would bear his child.

The missing half of his soul.

"I'm okay. We're okay." he murmured.

They held each other tight as if trying to press themselves into the other and become one. As if that was the way they were supposed to be. The only time they ever came close was when they made love.

They needed that closeness to know they were okay.

House lifted her, her thighs settled with ease around his hips, her arms around his neck and his around her torso.

It was light work for their strong bodies.

House turned to Wilson his voice cracking slightly, "We need to go home."

Wilson nodded.

They took the same quiet route down to Wilson's car that they took on the way up that morning.

House felt her crying silent tears against his neck the whole time the rode down in the elevator. She cried all the way to the car.

Wilson got in and stared the car waiting for House and Cameron.

"Allie." He whispered into her hair, "Come on baby, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Greg," she mumbled against his skin, "I can't live without you, I couldn't live without you the mere idea of it makes my heart feel like it's been to shattered into a thousand pieces."

"And I'll put it back together again," he answered, "Let me make it better Allie. You fixed me this morning, my head... I know you helped fix it. Let me fix your heart."

She drew back from him and her drowning eyes stared into the depths of his.

"You're the only one that can." she replied softly with a slowly growing smile.

"There's my girl." he leaned forward and kissed her lips softly.

Her legs fell from around him.

"Let's go home," she whispered as they parted.

House nodded and followed her into the back of the car.

Once seated she snuggled into his side and closed her eyes.

He did too.

The car ride was silent, they breathed together, their hearts beating together, thinking only of the other.

The emotions built up higher and higher in their bodies, just like before, they knew this time was going to be different it wasn't just about them anymore, it was much bigger than that.

Wilson pulled over.

"You two going to be okay?"

They smiled at him soft, a smile that said they knew a secret and cherished it wholeheartedly.

"Yeah." House answered softly.

"Thank you, Wilson." Cameron said in a quiet reverent tone, "And congratulations."

They smiled at him in that knowing way once more.

"Thanks." he replied happily.

They got out of the car.

Wilson knew there was definitely something on their minds for the fact that they didn't bring up the impromptu make out session with Cuddy, they just smiled in that knowing way.

"Well I'll see you later then."

"In a couple of days Jimmy," House answered distractedly his arms moving around Cameron as she stood in front of him.

"Figured," he said with a grin. "Two days then." Wilson said as they closed the door.

House and Cameron moved into his apartment without a single backwards glance.

As soon as they were in the privacy of his home Cameron took House's hand and led him down the hall to his own bedroom.

Unable to think of anything other than how much they loved the other and how much they would love their child.


	39. Chapter 39

House wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled her neck. He peeled the cloth from her body slowly his hands and lips reverently caressing the newly revealed skin.

Love, compassion, lust, caring, want, desire, passion and many other emotions were apparent in his every touch.

Cameron's body was very nearly vibrating with the building pleasure in her body.

"Greg." she said a husky whisper as he removed her socks, his lips at her knees and his hands moving across her calves and ankles.

Her panties were the only thing left on her body.

He could feel that she was on the plateau of her climax already.

He could feel her love for him.

He could feel her love for their child; not yet born, not yet created but still just as real in their minds.

He smiled against her thigh his love her was entire; he was desperate to give her anything she wanted.

"Don't make me come," she warned breathlessly, a hand on the wall to steady her, the other moving through his hair as he kissed her mound through the material of her panties.

She moaned, her fingers curling in his hair.

He moved further up her body lavishing kiss after kiss on her abdomen as his hands peeled the last scrap of material from her body. He knew that she wanted their climaxes to be reached at the same time, joined as one where another would be created.

"I won't," he said still kissing her belly as she stepped from her panties, "We're going to do this together. You and I are going to make our child."

He smiled against her belly and kissed it once more, hoping that he would be on his way to having a family by the end of the day, that their child would begin growing in that beautiful body of hers in just a few hours.

"I love you." he whispered as he stood and carried her effortlessly to the bed.

"I love you too," she said with almost tearful eyes as he sat next to her on the bed sensing her desire to divest him of his clothes as he had done with her.

She kissed him softly on the lips as her hands moved to his shirt, her fingers working the buttons swiftly and efficiently as possible and soon had his shirt over his head and away from his body.

He smoothed his hands across her sides and her breasts as she pushed him gently to lie flat on the bed at its centre.

He groaned as she straddled his thighs, a sound she echoed before her lips and hands moved across his chest. His own hands cradled her head and caressed her arms, amazed how something so beautiful could be so deadly.

And he loved it.

He loved that she was capable of fierce love and of fierce protection, of doing whatever it took to keep that which she loved safe as she had done with him that morning.

And he would do the same.

That's how he knew they would have a child, that's how he knew they could get through anything.

Her hands moved gently lower as she took one of his nipples between her teeth. He was already painfully hard as her hands began working his belt, he could feel his length growing upwards, pressing against his pants which pressed against her.

He felt almost desperate to strip the last barrier from them and push into her, fucking her madly with all the strength in his body, but he wanted this to be about love he was going to make sweet slow love to her and still be able to make her scream.

She groaned at his mixed thoughts.

"Next time," she said quietly against his stomach as she peeled his pants and boxers from his hips as he received her thoughts of him pressing into her against a wall, in the shower, over the back of the couch and on his piano.

He groaned loudly, the friction of the material moving to set his erection free adding to those thoughts making it ever harder to maintain his control.

"Deal."

She made light work of what remained of his clothes and began trailing slow wet kisses up his legs.

He shivered as she drew closer to his length, he could feel an ooze of pre-cum down his member; his cock shivered knowing exactly what she wanted to do with it.

But he didn't know if he could hold on.

Her hand gripped tight around the base of his shaft and the rest of his length was enveloped in her mouth before he could do or say anything.

He groaned loudly as she sucked his length hard, her tongue finding his juices and licking it hungrily from his length.

Her wet warmth was gone just as soon but the constant pressure remained at the base of his length holding back his climax.

He groaned and grunted softly until his heart rate calmed and she could remove her hand with out fear him losing control.

She crawled up the side of his body and lay against him turning his face towards her so she could kiss him gently and soothingly, ever careful not to brush his straining member.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly against his lips knowing her actions were hypocritical at best.

"It's okay," he murmured returning her kiss, "Just know I'm so going to get you back for that little stunt."

She grinned against his kiss.

"But that will be later." he said his tone serious and compassionate as he rolled her onto her back.

He settled gloriously between her thighs, the tip of his length finding her entrance without direction or guidance.

He kissed her softly, his body weight on his left arm as he pressed his right hand to her abdomen.

"Are we ready?" he asked quietly staring into her eyes.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

He could feel a flourish of warmth move through both their bodies unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

Her eyes opened.

"Yes."

He smiled down at her, his hand rubbing her abdomen lightly one last time before he rested his body entirely on top of her, his forearms on either side of her head, his fingers brushing through her hair.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you, too." he murmured and pressed his lips softly to hers as he thrust into her ready and awaiting warmth.

They were one again.

It very nearly ended right there, the sensation greater than any they'd felt before, their love far stronger.

He continued to kiss her softly as her arms wrapped around his torso and her legs moved slowly around his hips, her ankles linking at the base of his spine.

They both groaned at the movement as it caused a shift in the angle and the depth of him within her.

He ground his hips against her, the movement of his arms allowing his body to slide against hers letting him withdraw a little further just to enjoy the feeling of pressing that length back into her wet warmth.

He moved in these slow, deep and hard thrusts, their lips held together in a furious kiss all through the slow satisfying rhythm, her hips meeting his every thrust.

He dropped his kiss to her neck, enjoying the taste of her skin and the sound of her soft gasps as moans as he continued to move over her, in her, through her.

"Greg," she whispered breathlessly her nails digging into his skin.

"Allie." he replied reaching up to the top of the headboard his whole weight against their hips and behind his thrusts.

"I love you." they moaned together as their pace and power increased.

It was just a few seconds later when they screamed and groaned and moaned aloud in harmony their eyes locked together in a powerful loving passionate gaze.

Their climax was long and exhausting, he shot every drop he had to give into her body and her body took all he had to give still drawing him in when there was nothing left.

They stayed joined like that for hours, no longer shivering with lust and desire but warmed by love and compassion, kissing each other softly, caressing the other as if their skin was the last thing they would touch.

They didn't talk, no words were needed.

They lay on their sides joined perfectly together and arms wrapped around each other protecting that which grew inside her.

They drifted in peaceful slumber, life growing between their bodies. 


	40. Chapter 40

"Morning." House said sensing her body rousing around him and in his embrace.

He could feel her smile against his chest.

"Morning," she answered, turning against him so she lay on her back staring up at him.

He leaned over her and kissed her softly as his hand found hers, his fingers pressing between her elegant digits and their joined hands coming to rest on her abdomen, his thumb rubbing gently over her stomach.

"That was different." He said quietly, a soft smile at the corners of his lips.

"Hmm," she mumbled positively, "Fantastic, though. Very amazing. Marvellous."

"Yes we are." And he kissed her softly once more.

He was desperate to know, desperate to ask her if she could tell if there was life growing inside her.

His every thought and sense was concentrated on her and he knew she could tell by the small smile on her lips.

"Greg," she said in a knowing purr, "It's only been a few hours; I shouldn't even consider taking a blood test for at least 6 says."

"I know but I love you so much and I love him or her so much already and I don't even know if they exist yet!"

She wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled his body closer so that it half covered hers, their hands still joined and resting on her belly.

Tipping her chin she kissed him softly.

"I love you and I will have our child even if it means we need to do that three times a day everyday for the next month, but even if I am pregnant right now I think we would be doing that anyway." she said with a sly grin and pressing her lips hard against him.

He groaned pressing his body harder against hers, he didn't let his hand move from hers; the idea of their joined hands resting over the first moments of their child's existence was far too beautiful in his mind to compromise, instead he let the hand that had once supported his head fall into her hair and smooth through those long brown tendrils and across her brow.

He lowered his lips to her neck sneaking his arm beneath her and resting his head on her shoulder, her arm now cradling his head and their hands still joined.

"He or she could be in there right now." he said quietly, his thumb still moving across her stomach. "Our child."

He could feel the immense warmth that spread through her at his words; it made her stomach quiver beneath their hands.

She sighed softly, with a small smile on her lips.

House lifted himself over her, a smile on his own lips.

"You're glowing." he said staring down at the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen in his life; her pale skin was shimmering in the morning light and her eyes soft and calm and... maternal.

He nuzzled her neck and breathed deeply searching for changes in her scent, shifts in the natural chemicals moving through her body.

It was small; ever, ever so tiny but it was different.

He breathed again just to check.

He lifted his head and smiled down at her, the hand over her stomach gripping more tightly than before.

"I think we're pregnant." he said proudly.

"I think so too." she answered happy tears filling her eyes as he kissed her soundly.

Their tears of joy met and mixed on their cheeks.

Beneath their hands and inside her body two small bundles of cells moved set up camp in the lining of her womb.

* * *

**A/N:** Hiya. So big thanks to those who read and an even bigger thanks to those who took the time to review each chapter :-). Insane Shelton, speedmokey, Lil-mis-white-gurl. Also thanks to Sunshine-M, the Electric co. and mayfairmom for your many reviews. Glad you enjoyed the story and keep a look out for the sequel :-) 

Your friendly nieghbourhood mishy-mo ;-)


End file.
